Unforgotten
by Wolfheart91210
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn - Renesmee meets a strange immortal in the woods who turns out to be something the Cullens have never faced before. What new challenges will the new immortals bring? And will the Volturi use this to their advantage and seek revenge on the Cullen clan? First few chapters are old, it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people! This is my first chapter of Unforgotten! (Let me know if you don't like the title.) I really hope u like it! AND PLEASE, comment all you want! I would like to know what you guys think. The honest truth! Read… and Enjoy!

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! Besides the ones I created, of course! ;)

~ Wolfheart91210~

Emerald's POV Chp.1 Rumors

The sun had begun to dip on another gloomy day in Forks, Washington. Our new home.

We had just moved from the sunny city of L.A, California to start anew. One of the residents on our street had begun to suspect that we were different. You have to be familiar to fit in with the human world, and inconspicuous, but it never lasts for long… Especially when you're not human yourself, like me. We had to move, or risk my family's safety.

I, my daughter, two adoptive sisters, and brother, all now live in a crater on the highest peak we could possibly find, away from human civilization. We never know who might try and follow us… We've set up a temporary campsite for us to stay while my adoptive sister and brother, Sapphire and Phoenix (who are also mates), find us a home to renovate. **I hope they'll be back soon… **

"Mom? Mom! Can you listen to me for a second here?"

I turned to my impatient daughter who was tapping her foot in agitation, making little dust clouds fly from her new tennis shoes.

I turned to her and sighed, "Yes, Artemis darling?" I questioned.

Realizing she had finally caught my attention she began to wring her hands and fiddle with her short curls on her copper head, which usually meant she was nervous.

"Well, I was wondering… Can I PLEASE go explore? Just around the woods a little? I promise I'll stay in hearing range…" she was begging like her life depended on it. But knowing my daughter, she'll probably venture farther than a couple of miles.

"I don't know Artemis, it's getting late…"

"But mom! The sun hasn't even gone below the mountain yet!" She pointed with her finger at the sun lingering above the mountain side. "Please? I'm so bored I could claw my brain out for entertainment!" she whined.

"You better not!" I teased.

She smiled,"Is that a yes?" she asked hopefully.

I sighed. "Fine! But you have to stay close enough to were I can hear you, you got that Artemis?" I questioned. It hardly seemed she had paid attention past me saying "fine". She was jumping up and down like an over excited six year old… though technically she was three, physically twelve.

"I promise, mom! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"" she squealed taking off up the side of the crater in a cloud of dust. I shook my head. **I remember when I was that age.**

There was a reason why I had chosen Forks to be our new home. Around the time Artemis was born there had been talk of rebellion against the Volturi, the royal family of our kind. A coven of vampires had drawn to much attention and jealousy to themselves. It's said that there are nine vampires who feed off of animals and mingle with the humans. The rumors even say that one of the Cullens married and had a hybrid child with a human. It's more of a shock to me that the human mother survived… They reside here in Forks, so I had suggested we should move to this constantly cloudy town were the humans unknowingly live among the dead.

**If they are true, then that means that he's here…**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would love to thank ForeverBlonde for being the first person to comment! (Balloons and streamers fall all over the place) and sense I've been "non- busy" I decided to post the second chapter! So .Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget love! P.S I would like to also thank my brother (not really my brother were just really good friends) for inventing the title of the story! Thank you ALEC! =^.^= I promise to update some more(if you want more) this weekend!

~Wolfheart91210~

Artemis POV Chap. 2 Good Lies

If I could pick one thing I could to do for the rest of my life, it would be to run.

I love the feeling of the wind in my hair, gently caressing my face and chest as I zoom through the trees; the feeling of freedom, and the feeling that you're the only one on this earth so that no one could touch you. But like almost everything else, it will never last forever. Even a home can't last forever, especially when you have a bunch of hooligans for next door neighbors. **If it wasn't for those stupid, clumsy kids we could have stayed another year and I could have possibly finished 6****th**** grade for once… **

I stopped to try and calm myself, as always I usually loose my temper when thinking about touchy subjects. Especially when it involves our lifestyle. Constantly moving, but never moving forward. I've never even made a friend in my entire life!

I took a deep breath but something smelled…off.

**Is that what I think it is? **I leaned down were the source of the smell was coming from, a large fern that was half uprooted from the ground… and covered in blood!

And that was probably the worst mistake I've ever made.

Suddenly I was air born, and thrown violently into the base of a tree. Warm steel hands closed around my neck and lifted me from were I lay winded on the ground. And that's when I first heard my attacker speak.

"Why are you following me?" she growled.

**I could ask you the same question.**

"Are you from the Volturi? Are you here to **hunt **me?" she hissed.

**Volturi? Who's the- **

"Speak!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay! Look I'm speaking!" **Anything to get this crazy lady off me! **

Then she did something that made her more insane, she **laughed.**

"Well, that answers that!" she giggled.

"Uh. Could you let me down now?" **My feet are turning num. **

"Oh, right. Sorry!" She let go of my neck and stepped away from me.

"It's okay." I rubbed my neck to see if I could revive my blood flow. Then I looked into the face of my attacker.

She was far from a woman, but not exactly a girl either. Her body read signs of strength and confidence, and her face…

Looked like an angel.

Her face was as pale as the moon with an underlying blush across her cheekbones, more noticeable at the moment from our encounter. Her waist long hair was curled into exquisite bronze ringlets that framed her face. Her lips were red, and not from the blood. Her long dark eyelashes were surprisingly long, almost obscuring her chocolate brown eyes from view.

She smiled tentatively. "Hi."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi."

"My names Renesmee and you are…?"

"Artemis"

"Wow! Like the Greek Goddess of the Hunt right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Renesmee smiled. "Sorry about that back there… I was kind of taught to be cautious of strangers."

I raised my eyebrow, "Like choke them?" I teased.

Renesmee blushed. "Well…"

I giggled. "It's okay, I understand."

Renesmee once again became cautious, and I knew exactly why.

"Yes." I answered her unasked question. "I know you're not human"

Her eyes widened in obvious surprise and shock. "Aren't you human though?"

I laughed. "I wish."

Her eyes got even bigger. "So, are you a hybrid? I know your skin isn't cold."

I knew that if I told her the truth she would eventually tell someone, and that someone would tell someone else. Even though we are both apart of the same mythical worlds, I knew that I had to keep my identity, my family's identity, and Renesmee's possible future a secret.

"Yes, I am a hybrid."

"Really?"

"Really."

Then she stepped up to me and gave me a warm hug.

At first I was shocked, standing rock still with my arms to my sides, but I quickly warmed up to it and wrapped my arms around her small shoulders.

After we had embraced she gave me a blinding crooked smile.

"Would you like to meet my family?" she asked excitedly. "We could play some games on my new Wii system I recently got as a birthday present."

**That would be so fun! My first new friend could take me to her house and we could chat and talk about stuff and play games and play tag in the woods and- **

"I would really love too! But I promised my mom I'd be back before it gets too dark…" I looked up into the sky and realized I could hardly see the suns rays in the sky. **It's gotten really late. Hopefully mom won't kill me on spot. **

"Oh, okay." She looked sad and I couldn't help but suggest we meet sometime tomorrow near a creek a couple of miles from here.

She immediately brightened. "That be great!" She hugged me again then gestured to a path she had taken.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home to. It was really nice to meet a fellow hybrid." She giggled.

I felt guilt instantly, but I had to tell myself it was for my family. "Sure, it was nice to meet someone too."

"Were going to be great friends!" she exclaimed. "I can feel it!"

**And guilty feeling is gone. **

I beamed at her. "Yea, we are."

"Bye Artemis! I'll see you tomorrow!" Then like a bullet she took off into the woods like she came.

"Bye." I whispered.

**Maybe lying to Renesmee wasn't so bad after all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I decided to squeeze one more chapter in before school starts again for the week so don't expect a fourth chapter until the weekend! **** I also want to thank Tookkia for being just amazing and giving me tons of advice! Thank you! And now on with the story! Enjoy! =^.^= **

**Once again all characters belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer! (Besides mine)**

**~ Wolfheart91210 ~ **

**Renesmee POV Chapter 3- **

One of my favorite times of day was twilight. My dad said it was the saddest time for our kind, the end of a day and the beginning of darkness. Mom says without the dark we couldn't see the stars. I had to agree.

Sitting in my parent's meadow always made me feel special, like my whole creation revolved around it. This is were they really met for the first time. (Really just kissed for the first time…Ew.) I looked up into the sky and saw a big band of stars starting to appear across the sky. _So beautiful. _

"Nessie."

I turned around to see Jake, clad in only sweats and panting like he'd run a marathon.

"Hey, why are you here?"_ Don't tell me my dad told him to come and find me, he never lets me have my time to just be alone. _

"You know your dad said to be home before twilight and it's already almost completely dark! Were where you anyway?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Well you know what? I don't have to tell you or my dad anything! He can't keep me caged like some troublemaking child! I'm almost 14!"

Jake took a step back and held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez Ness, I didn't mean to push your button, it's just you were gone for a while so he started to worry…"

I sighed. "It's okay Jake. It's not your fault." I turned to look up at the stars again, then back at him. "Sorry about yelling at you."

"It's okay. You know you can tell me anything right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I know that."

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing?"

I looked around just in case we were being eavesdropped by another one of dad's scouts before I beckoned him over to sit with me in the grass. Jake smiled in response and walked to were I was sitting and sat Indian style in the grass facing me.

"Okay, so were did you go?"

I smiled excitedly. "I met another hybrid!"

He looked shocked for a few seconds before he recovered. "Re- really?" he stammered.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

He shook his head and brightened up immediately at my smile. "Yeah, that's awesome Ness, what's his or her name?"

"It's a girl around my age, and her name is Artemis." _I can't wait to see her again…_

Jake smiled encouragingly. "That's great. So did you two make plans?"

"Yep! Were going to meet at the creek."

He looked sheepish and asked, "Is a certain shape-shifter aloud to come?"

I smiled. "Oh, you mean Seth? Totally!" I teased.

"Hey! That's not nice!" he smiled back.

I giggled. "Of course you can come! I have to introduce her to my entire family! Including my wolf brothers!"

I swear he smiled so big that it looked like it hurt.

~ ….~

When I and Jake finally made it home I knew I'd have to face my dad. It was midnight, so I was definitely in trouble.

Jake gave me a farewell pat and wave, then left me too my fate. _Here it comes. _

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You come right here this instant!"

_Oh, chizz… I'm dead; I am so, so dead! _

I sauntered down the hallway to my parent's bedroom were I found my mom sitting calmly on the bed and my dad standing looking very frightening. Both were inhumanly beautiful.

"Renesmee. Do you know what time it is?" Dad questioned.

_12:26 at night. No point in talking when you have a mind reading father…_

"And by any chance, do you remember what time I specifically said to be home?" His voice was low and very controlled, but his anger was visible in his eyes.

_Twilight. _I thought guiltily.

"Exactly. Do you know how worried your mother and I have been? I should have you grounded for this!" He then started to pace with his hand running through his copper hair. That was never a good sign.

"But dad-"

"No buts Renesmee, you knew the consequences so you must face them-"

"Dad! I met another hybrid!" I yelled.

Silence followed my words. Dad had stopped pacing and just stared at me. He was looking through my thoughts to see if I was lying, but he knew I wasn't. Mom on the other hand had stood up from the bed and walked toward me.

"You mean, someone like you?" she questioned.

All I could do was nod. She then smiled gently and embraced me.

"Oh, that's wonderful sweetheart! What's his name?"

I quickly picked up and answered. "Her name is Artemis and she's around my age, plus she's really nice. I was wondering I can actually meet her at the creek tomorrow with Jake. If that's okay with you dad?" He was still staring at me and I'm guessing he was watching a review of the whole thing. From me attacking her to her whispering goodbye.

He smiled, surprisingly. "I think that would be okay, just remember too-"

"Call if there's an emergency and be home by twilight. I know, I know." I smiled back.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go to bed missy!" Mom teased. She reached down and picked me up, tickling me on the way.

"Mom! St-stop! It, it tickles!" I giggled. Dad just shook his head as she carried me to my room.

By the time she brought me to my room I was gasping. Her tickling had put my mind to rest, and let me focus on getting some well rested sleep.

"Goodnight my sweet angel." She whispered.

"G'night mommy."

**Awwww… now I thought that last part was cute! But hey! It's just my view… So I hope ya liked it! **

**Wolfheart91210 is out! =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH! I finally figured out how to see the number of people that are actually reading my story and honestly I am the happiest person alive! I LOVE YOU PEEPS! =^.^= Anyway, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, I had to go on this choir trip and when I got home on Sunday night… well you get it, right? Boom, crash! Sooooo, if I'm not too lazy I might actually update 2 chapters just because I love ya! BUT I want to see some reviews! Even if I get one, I'll be happy. =^.^= So, on with thee stor-ay! Lol **

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**Artemis POV Chapter 4- Visitors **

The sun's rays streaming over the mountains woke me in the morning.

_Today, I'm going to hang out with my friend. _

I smiled softly thinking about our encounter last night, and what we were going to do today. It was official, my first friend!

Stiffly, I sat up and stretched, listening to my bones pop. _Ugh, I can't wait to move out of this crater. _

"Good morning Artemis."

I looked over my shoulder to see that Sapphire had awakened. Her sandy blonde hair looked like a haystack and she had lines under her eyes. Next to her on the oversized sleeping bag her mate, Phoenix, was still snoring up a storm. _No wonder she can't get any sleep._

"Buenos Diaz." I mumbled. (If ya don't know any Spanish it's good morning.) I yawned and tried to rub the morning crust out of my eyes.

"Aren't you going to meet that girl today?" Sapphire asked tiredly.

"Yea, but I think I might wait until noon to go to the creek." I yawned again.

"Oh, k." She stretched out her arms in a wide arc above her head. Then she turned to her mate and prodded him.

"Wake up Phoenix, my love. The sun's coming up." She whispered softly. Phoenix groaned in response and rolled over in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but giggle.

To the right side of me my mom slept silently with her green sleeping bag wrapped tightly around her body, and beyond her near a low hanging out crop our "leader" Izzy was still sleeping.

Now before you judge on the name she is the oldest out of us all, her name is actually longer, and fancy. She was born in the early roman times, the time when cities were rare and the men had to go out and hunt for food. Basically after the Ice Age when civilization was beginning to form. She remembers gladiators fighting for honor, and Christopher Columbus sailing over the Atlantic, and traveling to the Americas to help aid the soldiers in the Civil War. So yeah, don't judge just because of her name. She's thousands of years old, and has been the same physical age sense then.

At the moment she was beginning to stir, her midnight black hair shinning dimly in the morning rays. Her icy blue eyes opened to slits as she stared up onto the mountainside.

"Ah, I love the mornings." She said sarcastically. "Apollo should be delayed everyday so I can have a longer time to sleep!" she grumbled.

"Already cursing the Greek Gods Izzy?" Sapphire teased.

Izzy scowled, "I'm not cursing them. I'm just suggesting they change their schedule to meet my needs."

I giggled "Well, what about those people who need to get up early?"

She snorted. "Well, those people are just a bunch of nut jobs that think waking up in the early morning is good to start the day, because by the end of the day I'll be the one pedaling a bike laughing in their faces as I pass them up on the freeway in their car going 20 miles an hour!"

Me and Sapphire burst out laughing.

While we were trying to catch our breath Phoenix had wakened from our giggles.

"Waz so zfunny?" he mumbled. He always talks like that in the morning FYI.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my giggles and replied, "Izzy is suggesting that the Gods should change there schedule and that she's going to pedal a bike on the freeway!"

Phoenix just rolled his eyes. "Women." He muttered.

"Oh, you know you like them!" Sapphire teased. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Ew! Please do that when I'm asleep why don't ya?"

Then mom woke and said, "Shut up! Can't you tell that I'm trying to sleep!"

We all laughed.

~….~

"Hurry up! Are you trying to make your friend wait?"

"I'm coming mom! I'm just trying to find my swimsuit!"

The sun was almost directly overhead, so I decided it was time to meet Renesmee at the creek.

I was franticly rummaging through my bags to find my red bikini that Sapphire had bought for me. So far, no swimsuit anywhere.

"Artemis! Check your orange bag!" Sapphire called.

"Okay!"

"I thought women were supposed to be organized."

"Shut up Phoenix!"

"Sorry."

I found my orange bag and looked inside._ Ah ha! Found you! _

That's when a large distinct shadow fell over the crater.

I slowly looked up into the sky to see that we were not the only ones moving to forks, my fun day would have to be cut short. Electricity was pounding in my blood, preparing for the worst.

Izzy came over and stood directly under it.

"Saddle up! We have company."

_No chizz. _

**If you hate me, I understand. I've been there! ;) I promise that Artemis has a chance of making it to the creek….. Muwahahaha! BUT I need some reviews! Tell a friend. Read again. Lol! =^.^= **

**~Wolfheart91210~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I guess I wasn't too lazy this weekend and I had a spark of writing energy, so, here is chp.5. Now before I move on I just want to ask if anyone is confused on the new characters. ? Please ask because I want you guys to be non- confused! =^. ^= Here is Renesmee and her view of "the creek" hehehe! ;) **

**~Wolfheart91210~**

**Renesmee POV Chp.5- The Creek **

Unlike all my other relatives, I can sleep. Depending on how much noise mom and dad are making down the hall, if you know what I mean.

Tonight was one of _those_ nights. I hardly got any sleep with all there moaning and banging and screaming. Yes, I said_ screaming_. So of course I was going to be cranky in the morning when dad comes into my room all hippy-Skippy, waking me up at 7:00 a.m.

"Wake up princess."

"No, too early." I mumble. _Stupid horny non-sleeping vampires. _

He chuckles and tugs open the curtains behind my head. Blinding yellow light streams into my room.

"Dad! Go away!" I moaned, pushing my wolf pillow tighter to my head.

"Come out of bed Renesmee, don't you want to get a head start to the creek before your friend gets there?" He questioned.

He knew that no matter what the circumstances, I usually liked being first on everything. Weather it was racing Jake through the woods, or beating Uncle Emmet at Halo 3, I always had to win.

I growled. "Fine! I'm getting up! Just go away so I can get ready."

He chuckled again and said, "Like mother, like daughter." Then strolled happily out my door.

_Stupid Mr. Happy. Just wait until Jake teaches me how to annoy a vampire… _

"Not likely, Nessie!" He called.

_Gr. Stupid mind reading overprotective horny vampire. _

Well, sense I was so lovingly awakened I might as well do the morning routine.

I sat up and stretched, feeling all my muscles smoothly contract and release. Then I stood and stumbled over to my dresser to find my clothes to wear for the day. Sadly, I inherited my mom's clumsiness, so I'm usually unstable in the mornings.

As I walked across the hallway I saw mom and dad going at it on the kitchen counter. _God! Can't they give me a break? _

"Hey! No contaminating the eating area with your horny selves' ka-peesh?" I asked.

They instantly broke apart, mom looking flustered and embarrassed, and dad looking surprised and disappointed. _Yuck, men. _

He just smiled and winked._ Double yuck! _

I cringed and walked into the bathroom.

After taking a shower and changing into a swimsuit and shorts I went into the living room for breakfast.

Thankfully, mom was cooking while dad was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. It's kind of funny if you think about my parents, both being 18 and 17, both being parents to a 13 year old (technically 3). It's sort of weird that they are acting like mature adults when both are just teens. Kind of creepy actually…

Dad looked over his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at me. Oh, yeah. If you haven't caught on yet, which would be pretty sad, my dad is a mind reader. My mom is a mental shield. So what do you get when you put two and two together? You get me! A power to share my thoughts with others and penetrate any shield. Pretty wicked, eh? I think so.

"I made scrambled eggs today Nessie." My mom said.

"Yum!" I quickly hopped onto the chair that was next to dad and excitedly bounced in my seat._ I love scrambled eggs!_

Mom and Dad both laughed. Dad gently ruffled my bronze curls and kissed my head. I beamed up at him and he smiled back.

As I stuffed myself with eggs mom started dial on the home phone. Realizing the pitches of the numbers I quickly mumbled around my food, "Gif meh the phoon." Mom chuckled and gave me the phone. I pressed the send button and held it up to my ear.

He answered on the first ring.

So what if I memorized the pitch of Jacob's phone number? Gees, It's not like I'm obsessed or anything…

"Good morning Ness." His husky voice answered.

"Goo mawnin Jake!" At least I got his name right.

He chuckled. "Talking while stuffing your face again Nessie?" He teased.

I swallowed. "No…" Then blushed.

His booming laugh could be heard through the phone. Dad chuckled as well, mom just rolled her eyes.

_Thank you, mom. _

"So, are you ready to go to the creek?" Jake asked.

I nodded my head excitedly. "Uh, huh." I _try_ to keep calm.

"Well then I'll be over 6 minute's tops! See ya there!"

"Uh, yeah! Sure, sure. I'll be waiting!"

"Bye Ness."

"Bye Jake!"

Then the line went dead.

_I'll be waiting? What kind of person says that? _

Dad coughed. _OH. Right… _

I sat there like a statue for exactly 3.67 seconds before squealing and sprinting back to my room. I quickly took off my clothes and one piece swimsuit and rummaged through my Alice sized closet for my sky blue bikini._ Hopefully dad won't go all "Now you listen to me young lady!"_

Now all you people, who think I'm way too young to be wearing a bikini, remember that my mind is many years ahead of me. I'm like a 16 to 15 year old trapped in a 13 year old body. If you can imagine it… It's not pretty!

After checking myself in the mirror I threw on my jean shorts and a white button up t-shirt. _There much better! _

Exactly at that moment Jacob burst through my door and swooped me up into his arms in a giant bear hug… stinky wolf hug.

"Jake! Put me down!" I squealed. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but his arms were like a vice around my waist.

"Only if you say please!" He teased. I looked down at him to see that he was looking at me squeal and squirm, his dark brown eyes alight with laughter._ He's kind of cute… _

"Are you okay Ness? You're getting that weird hazy look in your eyes again." It looked like he was holding back from bursting out laughing.

My face burned. "Oh, well it is getting hard to breathe!" I accused.

He chuckled. "Okay then, I'll just carry you differently out the door so that you don't go all goo-goo eyed."

I gasped. "Goo-goo eyed? I do no such… Oof!" Jacob hoisted me up over his shoulder and carried me out of the cottage like a sack of potatoes, a really light sack of potatoes.

~…..~

"Here we are Nessie." Jacob murmured. It had taken Jacob about 3 minutes to get here with me on his back. Sense he's a shape-shifter and all; it's very easy for him to do things like that.

We were in a clearing full of the greenest grass and the most beautiful purple flowers. A wide creek runs through the middle. Deep enough to swim in, and clear enough that it doesn't look contaminated. Pretty much as close to perfect as you can imagine. I looked up into the sky to see the sun was directly overhead. Hopefully Artemis will be here soon.

"Cannonball!" A half naked Jacob came bounding passed me and jumped into the creek, making a huge wave crash against the shore.

"C'mon Nessie! The waters great!" He yelled. _Ah, Jacob._ I rolled my eyes, and then started to take off my shirt.

I heard a wolf whistle from the creek.

"Eyes to your self, Wolf boy!" I teased. Jacob chuckled.

After taking off my shorts I backed up to the edge of the clearing and ran the rest of the way to the creek. Aiming for Jacob.

"Oof!" I landed squarely against his chest and we both went under. He was right. The water was great!

"That will teach you to keep your eyes to yourself!" I teased after we had surfaced.

"Well I'm sorry if you're so darn pretty." I blushed.

I knew from the day I was born that there was something at work the day he first laid eyes on me. Mom described his expression of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Honestly, I don't think Jacob is squinting every time he looks at me though…

"So when is your friend supposed to get here?" Jacob asked.

_Excellent question._ "I honestly don't know. We didn't set a time."

He snorted. "Way to plan ahead Ness."

"Hey! I had just met her…"

"And?" One of his eyebrows was raised in question.

"And… I don't know. She just suggested we meet here."

"Did she say this creek?" He sounded like he was getting a little suspicious.

"Were we met is a couple of miles from here, so obviously this is the closest creek!" _Does he think I'm that stupid?_

"Sorry Ness. Just checking." He smiled brightly.

I glowered. "Sure, sure."

He chuckled. "I can see that I rubbed off on you."

I rolled my eyes. "You wish!" I smiled coyly.

After an hour of plying water tag I was starting to get worried. _What if she forgot? Does she know were the creek is? Did one of the wolves accidentally catch her? _

"Chill Ness. She'll be here soon." Jake assured me.

I sighed. "I hope so."

"Well you won't have to hope much longer!"

Me and Jake both jumped and turned to face the newcomer on the other side of the creek.

"Artemis?"

She was covered in dirt and her hair was a tangled mess full of small twigs and leaves. Her shirt was torn across her front so that we could see a slice of her pale skin. She was panting like it was a huge effort to pull air through her lungs. All in all, it looked like she had been wrestling in the dirt.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I quickly jumped the creek and ran to her side to investigate with Jacob trailing behind.

She laughed and waved at the air like it was no big deal. "I sort of got carried away and took the wrong path, and I got a little tangled in the brush. I tripped a lot as well." She blushed at the last part.

"Oh! Well I guess you can jump in the creek and wash up a bit." I suggested.

"That sounds really good." She beamed at me. I smiled back at her and helped her get her filthy clothes off so that she was in a red bikini.

I smiled. "I like your swimsuit!"

She smiled back. "Thanks! One of my family members bought it for me."

"Cool!" Then she bent down to gather her clothes.

On the side of her body I saw a large fading scar, about the size of two of my fists. Though it was probably barely noticeable for human eyes. On her other side two smaller scars in the same shape as the first were also visible, but not by much.

They almost seemed like…puncture wounds?

"Hey Nessie. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Startled I looked up to see Jacob smiling at me gesturing to Artemis who was now walking over to a bush to put her clothes in.

"Uh, oh! Yeah sure!" I stammered.

As Artemis was walking back over I introduced her to Jacob and told her about the Shape- shifters. Her eyes had brightened and she said that it was really awesome that I was friends with a "werewolf". Jacob seemed to like her which was a relief.

For the rest of the afternoon we all played in the water or relaxed on the cool green grass. It was one of the most fun days of my life.

But no matter how much I tried. The image of her three scars stayed in the center of my mind.

**Well, well, well. Hopefully that will give you some more clues to find out exactly what Artemis is. And what happened when the "visitors" came? Discuss! Oh, and please REVIEW! =^^= I'm thinking about asking for three reviews for the next chapter to be posted. SO if you like this story and want to see what happens… you must click that little button down there that says **_**review.**_** See ya next weekend!**

**~Wolfheart91210~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! This is your author speaking, an important message to my loyal readers and new incoming readers I have recently been notified that there is a review button at the bottom of the page in every chapter. Now, I recommend at least that you click that, and you type in something. You need to type at least one word. Thank you. Please enjoy chapter 6. =^^= **

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**Emerald POV Chapter 6- Old Enemies **

When you've been alive for over a hundred years, it changes your view on the world. On your views of what's right and wrong, what's real and what's not, and what's new and what's old. Apparently, our guests will never get old.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it nice to see you all again? I've missed you terribly."

"Likewise." Izzy said coolly.

The reason of our constant running and hiding is one of our own had betrayed us back when I was new to the group In the late 1920's. Artemis father used to be the leader of our group, but his sister had been jealous and had wanted to lead the group for her own personal uses. So she had tracked him down and killed him. He was her brother but that didn't seem to matter when it came to her own desires. She wanted to find the Volturi so that we could take over the vampire royal family. She was power hungry, and reckless. Now she had become our most hated rival, in Izzy's mind at least.

"What are you doing here Ivy?" I hissed.

She smirked evilly, "Oh I just wanted to see the scenery. Don't you know Forks has the most beautiful forests on the west coast?"

We were out numbered, 2 to 1. There were four of us. You can do the math.

Ivy had brought along some others who were all male, and all were terrifyingly big. They had surrounded us in a loose circle, but luckily I had gotten Artemis to run before they could completely cut us off from escaping.

Ivy slowly paced over to Izzy were she was kneeling on the ground with her hands tied behind her back with chains, like the rest of us.

"Ah, Izzy. You know I care about you. Why do you have to make this so difficult? Do you think running and hiding is going to help you forever? Because you know I'll always find you." She slowly raised her pale hand and tapped her head slowly, twice.

I grimaced.

"It would make it easier if I were to break that bond." Izzy growled low in her throat.

"Oh, we both know you wouldn't do that Izoradelle." She purred.

Izzy hissed. "Don't you dare speak thy name." You knew that she was pissed when she started saying "thy" in every sentence.

Ivy just smirked. "I will use whatever name I choose when you're chained to the ground."

Izzy turned very pale, almost white, and was growling loudly. The noise was vibrating in her chest and I could see her shaking.

"Izzy! Don't you'll hurt yourself!" I pleaded.

Phoenix leaned over just enough that he was able to whisper in her ear, I couldn't hear what he said but it seemed to calm her.

Sapphire looked unaffected. "Ivy, just tell us why you're here, then we'll give you whatever you want."

Ivy was still watching Izzy and Phoenix but slowly turned to Sapphire. "Why, can't I ever drop in for a friendly visit?"

"I don't think chaining us to the ground is a very friendly visit." I hissed. Ivy turned, her pitch black hair smoothly swaying to the movement. "Oh, well then I guess I'll just tell you about the Cullens then." She grinned.

The whole group turned to stare at me, I barely registered it.

Ivy smiled angelically. " I've seen that your daughter seems to have met one of their… younger members." She then stared thoughtfully off to the distance. Her dark eyes glinting from the sun's rays. "She's special, that one. Created by an immortal, and delivered into this world by a mortal. A very rare occurrence. And chances are that she has been marked…almost certain." She then turned to me and leaned in until I could smell her cold breath running over my face. "Doesn't this seem familiar to you?"

All I could do was stare.

"I heard Dr. Carlisle Cullen is their leader. I remember you telling me a story about him… rings a bell?"

I swallowed heavily. "If you think, that I am stupid enough to tell you _anything_ then you must be a-"

"Shh, we shouldn't be calling each other names Emerald. Isn't that what your mother taught you in the early 1900's?" Her hand over my mouth prevented me from answering.

She let go of my mouth and slowly backed away. "I wish I could stay longer and chat but I really must be going." She signaled to the men to un -chain us.

"Until we meet again." She nodded to Izzy then signaled to the men, and then they left exactly as they came. From the sky.

~….~

**Artemis POV **

Spending the day with Nessie and Jacob had been a blast! I can't wait till I can see them again. Nessie was really nice and was always talking and laughing with me. Her friend Jacob was really funny with all his weird faces and booming laugh. It was hard not to smile around him.

Though through out the entire day I had been thinking about my family. Was Ivy going to hurt them? I've only ever met her once for my second birthday…. Mom hadn't been happy about that.

As I whizzed through the last of the trees my heart started to pound rapidly, _please let them be okay. _

I bounded up the side of the rocky crater and peered over the top. Sapphire and Phoenix were huddled on their sleeping bag quietly whispering to each other while Izzy and mom seemed to be arguing. They all seemed unharmed.

"Mom! Izzy! Sapphire! Phoenix! You're okay!" They all looked up and smiles broke across all there faces.

Mom came rushing up to me and grabbed me in a tight, warm embrace.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so glad you're all right." She murmured into my hair.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, fearful that someone might have an injury that I didn't see.

"No, were fine darling, were all okay." She was stoking my hair gently and held on to me tighter. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head into her shoulder.

The rest of the group also came sprinting up the slope and gave me hugs, kisses and reassurances. But the look in Mom's and Izzy's haunted eyes told me otherwise.

**Mmm… I'm curious, have any of you guys figured out what Artemis family is yet? Or any guesses? GASP! That could be a review! Lol! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow! =^.^= **

**~Wolfheart91210~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the hold up, I went to this dance at our high school then ended up loosing my voice and getting an allergy infection… yucky stuff. This chapter is going to be long because this is were the ball will really start to roll. Read and review. Please? =^^= **

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**Oh! And all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer… besides the ones NOT in her book. =)**

**Chapter 7- Wonderings and Discoveries **

**Renesmee POV **

On the way back from the creek I had a lot of time to think. First, Artemis was a hybrid. She had the blood, and the strength. Though her skin wasn't as pale as mine… maybe her mother had dark skin? Second, her scars. Where did she get them from? I know that hybrids skin is impenetrable, like a vampire. So how did she get them? Horned bushes couldn't have done that… unless…

"Hey Ness, snap out of it, Bella is calling us." He pointed across the yard were mom was standing on the porch, waving at us to come in. I hadn't seemed to notice the trees whizzing past me while on Jacob's back, time seemed to fly so quickly.

"Oh, okay." Jacob smiled with amusement.

He gently set me on the ground and then we quickly walked up to the porch were my mother enveloped me in her cold marble arms.

"Oh, I missed you so much." She crooned. I could see Jake rolling his eyes.

"I was only gone for a little while mom." I protested, trying vainly to squirm out of her pale arms.

She sighed. "I know it just felt like a long time." She squeezed me harder.

"Uh, mom… can't… really… breathe…" I gasped.

"Oops! Sorry honey." She hastily let go of me then stepped back and gave Jake a quick hug.

"So how was it with Artemis?" Mom asked as she led me and Jake into the main house.

I smiled brightly, "It was lots of fun." _Though I wish I knew what those scars were. _

"What scars?" _Right, mind reading vampire in the house, who would have guessed?_

Dad had come down the stairs to listen to our conversation apparently, and now he was in front of me with a confused look on his face.

_Uh… _

"Uh…" I stammered.

Jake rounded on me and asked, "What scars?" He started to frantically search my body for any marks or scratches. _Oh, Jake. _Dad growled softly.

"No not me silly!" I teased. I gently batted his head away and looked to my dad to explain.

"Artemis had scars on her torso. But it might have been the red from her swimsuit…" _Wow, Renesmee, was that the best you could do?_

"Scars? I didn't see any scars." Jacob said.

"It probably was just me being over paranoid." I suggested.

Jacob chuckled. "Sounds familiar." He looked over at mom and winked.

Dad gave Jacob a look like he wanted to rip his head off and chop it into small pieces. That was usually never a good look.

"Well say goodbye to Jacob. It's time to go to bed." Mom said hurriedly. I guess she saw the look too.

I snorted. "Mom you know I'm not seven, right?" _Please get dad to calm down. He really needs to work out his issues. _Dad raised his eyebrow in question.

She smiled. "I know sweetheart. I just like to think of you as one." I rolled my eyes. Then glowered at dad.

"Night Jake." I reached up on my tip toes, but he still had to bend down a little to hug me. Dad growled.

He quickly let me go. "Night Nessie." Then with a wave to Mom and stiff nod to Dad he was off into the woods to meet up with his pack.

After watching his form disappear in the woods I turned to face dad.

"What's your problem?"

He was about to answer, but mom beat him to it by smacking him on the head. "Ow."

"You know you deserved it, Edward. You're supposed to be over this issue with Jacob by now!"

"What issue?" I questioned.

But they ignored me. "Bella. How am I supposed to get over it when he screams his thoughts at me?"

Mom's voice got louder. "It's been four years Edward! Four years! Shouldn't you be used to it by now and not giving him death glares and scaring him off from our daughter?"

Now dad was yelling. Not the same as humans yelling. Amplify it ten fold and that should be about it. "I can't get used to it when he thinks about our daughter in the manner he was thinking! Am I supposed to sit back and let him think that way in my house?"

Now mom was yelling; her voice seemed to have gone up a couple of octaves too so it sounded like she was screaming at dad's deadly face. "Last time I checked this is Carlisle's house! And all thoughts are supposed to be private! Jacob can't help it! He's still a teenager! Just like you; weather you like it or not! And if you can't get used to that then-" She abruptly cut off her screaming and glared at dad's marble face, panting like it took all her effort to scream her sentence. I stood there wide eyed like a trapped mouse. Fearful of what they were going to throw at each other next.

"Then what."

Mom said nothing. She looked paler than usual.

"THAN WHAT?" he shouted. His voice echoed off the walls of the main house and in my peripheral I could see the entire family huddled on the staircase watching the scene tensely.

It took mom a couple of moments, then she quietly murmured, "Then I'll regret." And quickly left without a sound through the threshold.

Dad stood there like he'd seen a ghost, he seemed to not respond to Esme coming up to him and cupping his marble cheek. He looked… dead.

The rest of the family came down the steps in their respected couples and surrounded Edward. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle. Alice came over to me and told me that she'd tuck me in now, but before she could drag me away I ran up to my dad and embraced him as tightly as I could. He responded by circling his arms around my waist and lifting me so that he was cradling me too his chest like a small child, then he said, "I'll put her to bed now." And slowly trudged up the stairs to his old room.

With each step he took he seemed to loose more pieces of his mask. His light topaz eyes looked shiny, like he was about to shed tears. And they read deep amounts of unimaginable pain and misery. I softly placed my hand on his cold cheek, letting him know that he wasn't alone in that world of pain, that I was still here. He glanced down at me cradled there in his chest. And that's when his mask shattered. _I wished mom had kept her mouth shut._

~….~

Seeing the strongest person in your family break down is never fun. But seeing my dad collapse onto the floor with sobs racking his body… no amount of pain can compare.

I didn't even know what mom meant when she said I'll regret. But it must have meant something, something that was buried deep in my father's heart that had been locked away, and was never meant to be reopened.

After I had gotten dad up the stairs and into his room I knew I had to take control of the situation. I had seated him on his bed and he just sat there like a small orphaned child who had just lost everything and everyone. I kept sending him images through my head or by touching him with my palm on his cheek, forehead, or shoulder. Telling him that she didn't mean it or that she loves you. Sometimes it just made it worse. The rest of the family paced downstairs murmuring to each other in hushed voices; sometimes one would break off, mostly Esme, and pass by the door. But none dare enter.

It was about ten at night when dad had finally calmed down enough to stop his tearless sobbing. Mom had been a no show. We were both resting on the large bed, him curled in a ball but letting me hold his hand and kiss his cheek once in a while. The emptiness in his eyes never seemed to dissipate.

At the moment I was holding his hand, listening to the breeze whistle past the window, and watching the full moon rise, casting a faint white light over the forest. Dad's bronze hair seemed to glow; it looked like the only part of him that was human.

Then I heard a weird flapping noise and a small, jumbled figure drop in front of the window to the ground. I instantly sat up, attuning my ears to the white light illuminating outside the window. Dad hardly noticed.

I gently removed my hand from his and tip toed over to the wide window and slowly peered down.

"Shit! Artemis you scared me!"

A warmly dressed Artemis was attached to the side of the house, trying to climb up to the window. She smiled guiltily.

"Open the window." She mouthed.

I glanced back at my dad who was huddled on the bed then looked back at Artemis. _Could this night get any more interesting? _

Slowly I cranked the handle on the window and slid it smoothly open.

"Thanks." Artemis huffed. Then she did a really cool looking back flip, feet first, and landed gracefully into the room without a single sound.

"Nice." I whispered.

She smirked, "It's nothing." Then curiously looked over my shoulder at my dad's huddled form.

"Is he awake?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't he notice I'm here?"

"No."

"Why?"

I sighed. "He's my dad. My mom got into a fight with him over Jacob."

She looked surprised. "Isn't Jacob like your brother?"

I nodded. "Yes, but my dad still has a lingering… dislike of him."

"Oh." She looked over at my dad then looked back at me. "Can I meet him?"

"Uh, sure?"

She grinned and patted my back before making her way to the opposite side of the room were she stood before my dad's crippled form. Instantly her expression changed to one of sadness. My dad quickly realizing the other person in the room used his vampire speed; stood and gave Artemis a once over. Then he looked at me.

"Renesmee, how did your friend get in here?" His voice sounded rough.

"Oh, I used the window. I hope you don't mind." Artemis smiled up at him like he didn't look like a depressed man.

He looked amused, his face looking a little more together. "I don't mind. I use it quite often."

She grinned.

"Dad, this is Artemis, the girl I hanged out with today at the creek."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Artemis though I wish it was under different circumstances." He grimaced.

"Oh, it's understandable Mr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you too." She reached out to shake his hand. Then the strangest thing happened.

When they touched hands Artemis gasped. Her bright brown eyes dilated, her gaze directed over his shoulder into the forest and she looked to be in a trance. I took a step forward, but dad motioned with his hand to stay were I was.

When she dropped her hand she looked at him like he was a glowing gem.

"You can see my thoughts." She stated.

"And you can see mine." Dad said shocked.

I gaped at her. "I didn't know you had a power!"

She stared at Edward like she was looking through a dark screen, trying to see what was on the other side. "You're a vampire, right?"

"Yes." He looked confused.

"I can't read vampire thoughts though…" She put her hand to her chin and stared at the carpet in concentration.

"What's your name?" She questioned. Looking up at his face.

He looked even more baffled. "Edward Cullen?"

"No,** your** name."

"That is my name." He protested.

She snorted. "The name your human family gave you." She stated matter of factly.

"Edward Anthony Masen." This was not the first time I heard it out loud but it always made me think about what my dad would look like if he was human.

She stared at him like he hadn't said anything. "Masen?" She seemed to shake.

That's when a loud banging on the door down stairs interrupted our conversation.

Artemis tilted her head and gave an attentive sniff, and her eyes got impossibly huge. "My mom?"

"Your mom is here?" I asked shocked.

She walked over to the window, peered down, then walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Sniffing the air like she was trying to find a scent.

"She must have followed Sapphire's trail here." She looked over at my dad with that same awe again, shook her head, then looked to me and said, "We should head down there, my mom doesn't sound too happy." Her voice sounded grim.

"Who's Sapphire?" But before I got the whole sentence out she was sprinting down the hallway to the stairs.

I looked to my dad who shrugged. Then we both followed Artemis downstairs.

~…..~

We got to the living area just in time to see Carlisle open the door to reveal a very furious mother.

Carlisle being the gentleman said, "Hello, are you looking for someone?"

She was visibly shaking turning an almost greenish color and growled, "Move out of my way! I'm looking for my daughter."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Artemis had squeezed passed Emmet and Jasper who were taking protective stances behind Carlisle, and was facing her infuriated mother.

"What in the world were you thinking young lady? Going off into forest without my permission? In the middle of the night? Have I not taught you to come home before dark?"

Carlisle was watching Artemis mother with interest when recognition dawned.

"Emerald?" He sounded beyond shocked. Emerald turned her head to him and gave him the most bone chilling glare. "Hello, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She spit.

I could feel the whole family react with sharp gasps and widened eyes.

His eyes turned to ones full of guilt and regret. "I thought you were to be dead fifteen years ago."

"Well **he **should have been dead a hundred years ago." Now she was glaring, almost painfully at Edward.

Dad seemed to be shaked from his stupor as he stared into Emerald's deep green eyes.

"How do you know that?" He asked sharply.

She ignored him. Like he wasn't even there.

"Emerald, there was nothing else I could have done," Carlisle pleaded. "It was either this or his death."

She really got mad then. "Death was the only option! His destiny was to **die**! All you did was turn him into a walking corpse! A shell of his former self for all eternity!" She yelled.

"Emerald I saved his life. He's still there." Carlisle reasoned.

"No he isn't Carlisle. You know as well as I do that you **damned** him!" She screeched.

Emmet intervened. "Hey, whoa there miss. But I think you've been mistaken. Edward is the farthest from damned than any of us."

"Shut your mouth! This is none of your business!" She hissed.

"Well it sure is my husbands."

All heads turned to Bella standing at the foot of the staircase looking very ready to kill.

Emerald seemed quite shocked.

"First, you're going to tell me who **you** are." She stepped down from the platform and slowly walked over to where the family was huddled. "Second, you're going to **explain** how you know how **my** husband was turned. And thirdly," She stalked right up to Emerald looking like a deadly panther ready to strike. "You're going to leave through that door so I don't have to **drag** you out of it." She growled.

To be perfectly honest this is one of those times were everyone was scared of my mother. It always filled me with pride.

Emerald hissed, "I don't have to say anything besides that you are to keep your spawn away from **my** child!" Then grabbing a protesting Artemis she raced through the door and took off into the night at lightening speed. Almost rivaling dad's speed.

Everyone remained silent, and then Rosalie asked. "Who's that bitch?"

Carlisle sighed. "That **bitch**," he said with amusement. "Was Edward's sister."

**Well… I hope ya'll like it! Please don't be shy all you peps in the background, I would love to hear from you. (And yes I promise I won't mention you) lol. **

**~Wolfheart91210~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps, I missed u guys! =) I am actually typing this chapter at nine o-clock at night… lol. The things I do for this story :P Anyway I'm starting to get concerned with the review thing, I don't know what you guys want or even if I'm doing a good job =( So please, please, please, give a holler. I know u guys r out there because I check the traffic on my story ;) Thanks to all my loyal readers! Enjoy**

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, besides mine **

**Artemis POV- Decisions **

"Mom! Let me go! You're overreacting!"

"Shut your mouth young lady or you're going to find yourself grounded for the next three weeks!"

When you have a mother who could shape shift into a ferocious beast it's best to listen to what she says. Even if she was being a dramatic bitch.

As my mother pulled me through the darkening tree's she slowly let her anger take over. Her skin started to shift so it became of scales and her creamy pigment turned a rich forest green. She quickly let go of my wrist and stumbled into a meadow that I usually picked wild flowers from. Now the moonlit meadow paled in comparison to the scene unfolding before my very eyes.

She quaked violently, tiny sharp thorns pierced through her skin along her spine, head, and appendages. A sharp crack sounded and she was on her hands and knees. Her spine arched and elongated, the moon highlighting her sprouting wings. Her jaw became longer and her bronze hair shrunk until it disappeared. Her body began to rapidly grow until her clubbed tail touched the pine tree next to me and her head was peering to the tops of the pine trees. She was now fully changed into a beast.

Slowly I walked up to her growling form and stood by her front right leg. My head barely cleared her elbow. I looked up to see her long graceful neck bowed and one large solitary tear running down her element mark. Hers was an oak leaf, representing the element Earth at the corner of her emerald eye. I didn't have mine yet, not until I shift for the first time.

Her scales sparkled in the moonlight making her look like a fallen angel. I raised my arm and gently rubbed the scales on her forearm, the heat radiating from them was comforting. She slowly lowered her large bat like wing and enveloped me in a firm embrace, then steadily lifted me from the ground until I was seated between her shoulder blades. I leaned forward, carefully avoiding her spikes, and hugged the base of her neck, feeling the smooth scales against my chilled cheek.

_"I'm sorry my darling, but you must stay away from them. I don't know how much more I can take." _She rumbled.

_"I thought you would be happy to see him again." _ I said somberly. We didn't bother to speak aloud. We just shared each others energy, and responded to each others thoughts.

_"I thought I was too. I guess I was unprepared for his… new form." _

_ "I'm sorry mother." _

_ "There is nothing to be sorry for, I just need to learn to let go of the past." _

_ "But, he is your brother, and my uncle! Am I supposed to forget someone whom I share blood with?" _

_ "He no longer has blood." _

_ "Renesmee, she… she's my cousin!" _

_ "Yes… and my niece. She has Edward's looks." _ I saw her scales pull up as her large muscles flexed under her skin as she lumbered through the trees in the direction of the crater.

_"He sure looks a lot like you too." _

_ "I know, that's why I always teased him that he looked like a girl." _

_ "Hahaha, nice." _I giggled.

She rumbled, her scales doing a dance across her body. A Dragon laugh.

_"Mom? Could you fly the rest of the way?" _

_ "Of course." _

She began to gain speed, lifting her wings above her spine so they could catch the wind, and with one strong pump she was gliding above the trees and soaring up into the starry sky.

I couldn't wait until I could shift, so that I too, could conquer the sky.

~….~

As mom silently flew over the crater, Sapphire, still in her Dragon form from when she dropped me of at the Cullen's, swiftly glided up to were we were hovering.

In my opinion Sapphire had to be the least monstrous looking out of all of us. She had wide startling blue eyes that shone with kindness. Her face had a gracefulness to it that even the most ferocious Dragon could not help but trust. Her scales are the color of a shimmering ocean and her wings had to be the softest. Her element was Water, resembled by a squiggly line near the corner of her eye. It fit her perfectly.

_"Emerald, please forgive me. I didn't know that you would get back from hunting so soon." _ She looked fearful, but most of all concerned.

_"It's all right Sapphire. I'm not mad at you. I just want you to ask my permission from now on… though that won't be needed now." _

_ "Why, what do you mean Emerald? Did something happen?" _She flew closer letting her wing brush her back in a soothing motion. I could feel the wind generated from her movements.

_"Everyone is banned from communicating with the Cullen's. I don't want anyone to corrupt the lives that were going to live here."_ She growled.

_"Emerald,"_ Sapphire rumbled, "_You know that's not your decision to make." _

Emerald looked down to where Izzy was currently preparing for bed, taking no notice of our conversation.

She sighed, making all of her scales quiver. _"I know. We'll have to have a meeting about it tomorrow." _

_ "That would be wise." _

Emerald nodded her scaly head._ "Come. We must get some rest."_ She shrugged out from under Sapphires wing and gently glided downward to the barren ground.

~…~

The next morning the entire Draci was up. Draci is the term we use for the entire 'flock', but we find flock offensive because we are definitely **not** birds.

A big thump resounded next to my head and I slowly sat up to see my breakfast. Mountain lion.

"There you go kid." I cupped my hand over my eyes to squint through the suns rays bouncing off Phoenix's golden scales. Yes, we can also talk without our minds. You'll get used to it after a while.

Phoenix had to be the biggest Dragon I've ever seen. His shoulders are massive, obscuring the whole half of the crater from my view. The thorns are very long on his head, making him very threatening, and his wings are a very light color so you could see the veins crisscrossing each other. His element is Light, so he has a gold blaze in the corner of his eye.

I rubbed my eyes again, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. "Thanks Phoenix."

"No problem." He then winked, making me giggle, and lumbered over to were Sapphire was bathing in the sunlight, warming her scales.

Izzy was currently eating her breakfast which was unrecognizable because it was half eaten. As she finished, she got up and walked over to the center of the crater.

"Were going to be meeting at fire rock for a discussion in ten minutes! Don't be late!" And with a flash she shifted and flew out of sight.

I sighed. S_he's always the first one there. _

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast Artemis!" Mom called.

"Okay!"

Having eaten breakfast mom shifted and lifted me onto her back. Sapphire and Phoenix were already there.

"We should go over the mountains, it'll be shorter."

"Whatever mom, let's just get this over with."

With that she took off.

She smoothly pumped her wings; I could feel her scales shift and move with every pull of her muscle, and feel her steady breathe beneath my hands. It was a remarkable feeling that I never got used to. It was unlike any other feeling I've ever known.

"Just wait until you can fly!" Mom said. She let out a roar and plummeted, tucking her wings close to her body, her whole form spinning.

"Woo!" I cried. The wind was flipping my hair in crazy patters, making it hard to see. My stomach was in my mouth, but I wasn't afraid, just elated.

The mountains below us came closer and closer and just as we were about to crash into some trees she lifted her body only to go straight back up.

Suddenly she slowed down, lifting her wings to catch the wind so she floated down, surprisingly gracefully for her size, and planted her hind legs on a red stone that was over looking the mountains and the ocean. The sun striking the rock made it seem like it was a blaze. Giving it its name. Fire rock.

She lowered her body until I could slide off her shoulders. Sapphire, Phoenix, and Izzy, all in their Dragon forms, nodded to us in greeting.

Izzy, being the oldest of us all, was the most ancient looking. Not like old ancient, but… cool ancient.

She is pure white, and has spikes along her spine from the back of her skull all the way to her tail. At the end of her tail she has a very large spike that glittered like a diamond. Not to be fooled with a precious stone, she used it, and not in friendly ways. Her element was Ice, represented by a glittery icicle in the corner of her icy blue eyes. She was not as small as Sapphire, but her wisdom and strength made up for her size.

We sat in our respected spots in a semi-circle, our opposites facing us. Light to Water, Earth to Ice. Usually it would be Light to Shadow, Earth to Wind, and Fire to Ice. But are Draci wasn't complete, so we did the best we could.

I sat In between the half circle facing no one.

"We all know why we are here," Izzy started, her voice echoed off the mountains. "Emerald has found her human brother and his… vampire family. Now we must decide what would be best for us. Leave and find a new home? Or stay and continue our lives were our powers are strongest?" My mother had briefly gone over this. She said that Izzy had been here many times to visit the Ice rock. A rock that, if she were to share energy with, would regenerate her powers. On every continent there were rocks for every element. Forks had all of them, making this a hot spot for an ideal nesting.

"I say we stay. We just got here and if Emeralds brother becomes a problem we can take him out." Of course that was Phoenix.

Mom hissed out a feral growling sound, making me get Goosebumps.

Izzy quickly intervened. "Phoenix that is not an option I mentioned, drop it." She growled.

He dipped his head, "My apologies, I still think we should stay."

"I agree. I'm sorry Emerald, but sometimes it is better to face the past than run away from it. And I'm sure little Artemis would love to have Renesmee around." Sapphire reasoned.

I snorted._ Little._

Emerald hissed in frustration. "But there vampires! They can no longer be trusted!"

"There different, Emerald. They don't kill humans and they certainly no nothing about our kind. Surely they are no threat to us!" Sapphire argued.

"What do you think Izoradelle?" Phoenix asked.

Her cold eyes stared down at the blazing rock, a little wrinkle between her eyes forming. A few minutes passed, then, determinately, looked into all of our eyes, landing lastly on mine.

Without her gaze wavering she rumbled, "We stay."

**I personally love this chapter =) I actually took time to surf the web and found some great pictures of all the characters in their Dragon forms. Review for which one you would like to see most! And no I can not do Artemis that just ruin the surprise! ;) Love you guys! Next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend! PEACE! **

**~Wolfheart91210~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've had the worst two weeks, and it was impossible to write the next chapter :( But I had some time to plan and plot so hopefully I will make up for the absence! I saw that some of you peeps were putting my story on alert and again I want to apologize for not updating sooner, I've missed this story. :) This chapter is going to start a little different in setting terms, but then we'll go back to the lovely vampires, dragons, and shape-shifters! OH MY! ;) P.S I'm trying a hand at Jacob POV XD Please let me know what you think!**

**~Wolfheart91210~**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! Besides the dragons (pssst, there big fans!) ;) **

**Outsider POV (I just call it that) –Plans and Encounters **

A thin crescent moon highlights the dark alleys of stone buildings and iron gates. Waiting in the shadow of the clock tower, a young girl paces impatiently. The click clacking of her shoes sound deafening in the empty square. Her pale skin and small frame seem innocent, until she passes under the beam of the moon, red eyes glowing with frustration, keeping the humans at bay. Another is with her, standing as still like the statues around him.

"You said she'd be here by midnight. It's almost one." He growled.

The girl whipped around to glare menacingly at him. "She will be here." Her voice rang with authority, clearly assuming her place.

The man lifted his hands, "My apologies, I don't doubt you, I just don't trust _her_."

Just before the girl could comment a women suddenly dropped from the sky, her landing as silent as falling snow.

"Greetings, I hope our meeting is still intact." Her voice was smooth, very confident, even though she had never been inside the walls before.

The man seemed startled, he was looking up from were she had dropped from thin air, looking for an explanation, but found none.

The girl nodded her head. "Yes, it is." She purred.

The women's icy stare took in the surrounding buildings, clearly memorizing each pathway and alley in sight. Her long flowing midnight dress, flickering in the light breeze.

"So, what is this… thing that you promised would easily destroy my enemies?" The girl asked.

"_He_ was breed to take down your kind, my dear. He is like me, and yet, in many ways, like you.

The girl cocked her head in curiosity. "Well, where is he then?"

The women smiled coldly. "He is already on his way; soon he will bring back your prize."

The girl sighed with content. "Finally, after four years, the Olympic coven shall be incinerated from this earth." The cruel words sounded like sweet honey on her tongue.

"How do you plan to do that when you're only going to take one of them?" The women questioned.

The girl hissed. "By crushing their souls."

~…..~

**Artemis POV **

My mother had taken me to Earth rock after the meeting, seeking some place to settle her raging mind. This was the best place.

Tall craggy mountains surround the area like a large wall enclosing us in a deep valley. Far below us a waterfall is seen on the opposite side, spilling its contents into the river that flows past Renesmee's house. The water fall along with the low hanging clouds create a fog that lingers in the trees. Earth rock is situated on an overhanging ledge high above the forest. One straggling tree grips one of the ledges providing some shade from the blaring setting sun. My mother, still in her dragon form, takes the biggest rock that juts below mine, but her head is resting on my lap.

I stroke her glittering scales, mesmerized by the rainbows they create.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Are you…angry?"

"A little."

I looked into her shimmering green eyes, to see not anger, but compassion.

"Sapphire was right. You have never had a friend. What better than to have one that knew who we are?"

"But mom, she doesn't know."

She tilted her head in confusion. "I thought she knew we were dragons."

I shook my head. "She still thinks I'm a hybrid."

"You should tell her then, as soon as possible. If were going to live alongside them they need to know."

Honestly, I would rather face Ivy and her Draci again then tell Renesmee's family who we are. I was told to never tell the secret to anyone since birth, it seemed wrong to break it now.

"Are you sure? What if she is marked? The whole family will-"

She interrupted. "You don't tell them that until you're sure she's marked." Mom said sternly.

"Yes, I promise." _Trust me, it won't be that hard. _

~…..~

**Jacob POV (Next Day)**

_Jake, Embry picked up that sent you found yesterday. Do you want to check it out? _

_ We might as well. Where did you find it this time? _

_ At the cliff. The scent is quite fresh. _

_ Hmmm, thanks Quil, hopefully it's just a lost hiker._

_ No problem man. _

Shaking the grass from my pelt, I leisurely stretched, listening to Leah pacing nearby. She was obviously excited for the hunt.

_C'mon Jake! Move you're lazy ass before I move it for you! _

I growled. If you think our relationship as gotten better, I'd call you crazy. 

_ I can hear you! _

_ Shut up Leah! _

She sniffed.

Weaving through the trees I joined up with Quil and Leah. Leah was still pacing, leaving trails in the ground were her claws had sunk through the foliage.

With a flick of my tail they turned and followed me through the trees. We picked up our pace until we were flying through the pines, our fur being flattened by the wind.

_Embry, report. _

I could sense him sitting at the edge of the cliff, the wind buffeting his grey fur. He took in a deep breathe… and then I could smell it.

_Seth, what does that smell like to you?_ Seth was our best tracker, he had a nose like a bloodhound, times ten.

Seth seemed confused. _I don't know man, it smells like a vamp, but at the same time it doesn't… _

I cleared a log in one bound and was united with Embry and Seth who was crowded around a low hanging branch where the source of the scent was coming from.

_What do you mean it smells like a vamp but doesn't? _Leah retorted. _It's either a bloodsucker or a human. Simple as that. _

_ Quiet Leah. Seth, explain. _

Seth dipped his head. _It has that same sweet scent… but it's kinda earthy. _

I moved forward until my nose was buried in the fronds of the pine tree, taking a deep breathe I found that Seth was right. It was sweet, but at the same time it had that woodsy smell.

_Should we follow it? _Quil asked.

I took another deep breathe, checking to see the direction it led. North east, toward the mountains.

_It looks like it was heading out…_ Embry commented.

Then it dawned on me. It was heading toward the Cullen's house! Renesmee's in danger!

~…..~

**Renesmee POV **

Two days later and the shock had still not settled. Dad doesn't remember having a sister, but it was obvious that they were somehow related. Emerald had the same nose, hair, hair color, wide forehead, and to Carlisle's observation, same _eyes._

Mom said she was happy for dad, that this was an opportunity to reconnect with his human life. Though I could tell she didn't seem to like Emerald that much, not after she called me _spawn._

I didn't care; I just missed my friend, who was apparently my cousin. By blood.

At the moment Alice and Rosalie were going through my baby photos, Ooh's and Aww's erupting here and there.

"Aw, come look at you in the bathtub! You had the cutest baby butt ever!" Rosalie cooed.

_So embarrassing. _

A loud crash sounded not far from the house, echoing through the trees and scaring some birds into flight.

"What was that?"

"RENESMEE!"

The whole family had collected on the porch; it all happened very quickly from there.

Jacob and his pack of wolves came crashing through the woods like there lives depended on it. At the same time at the opposite side of the clearing, Artemis and a dark haired woman dropped from some trees, racing across the yard.

"Renesmee! Someone's coming, and he-"

The crack sounded again, knocking down some trees in the distance.

"Artemis! What is that?"

Apparently Jake had been able to shift without anyone really noticing and was coming up the steps of the Cullen house.

"Edward, listen to me. This thing, I don't know what it is but it's big, and it's coming this way."

Mom grabbed me and hauled me back behind Emmet who was growling menacingly.

"Whatever it is, we should confront it." Jasper reasoned.

The dark haired woman suddenly hissed a loud spitting sound and was visibly shaking. "Mr. Cullen, if you and your family value your sanity and your lives I suggest you and your mutts keep out of this. This is something we must handle."

Emmet snorted. "We? Who's we?"

Then a whole line of trees exploded in shards of wood, revealing my worst nightmare of nightmares.

The biggest creature I've ever seen; made of sinister black scales and sharp thorns. Completed with large fan like wings, expanding to full length, probably meant to look threatening. It was working.

The whole Cullen clan was huddled on the porch, hissing and growling. Jacob and his pack formed a line in front of the porch. Leaving the dark haired woman and Artemis alone between us and the beast.  
I heard Esme gasp behind me. "Carlisle! Is that a Dragon?"

Dragon? Looking back up at the stationary creature I observed its figure. Four legs, two wings, scales, scary looking… yea, definitely supernatural.

The Dragon squared its shoulders and lifted its wings above its head. His head was drawn back, like a cobra that was ready to strike. A spark of fire in its throat. Just before he could attack, another one came like a bullet out of the sky, about half the size of the black Dragon. Its scales were a deep blue, like the ocean.

Careening into the black Dragon, the arriving Dragon scored its claws down its face, coal-like scales scattering like confetti. The black Dragon retaliated, bringing its head down so that its horns just barely missed the blue Dragons underbelly, ending with his head pushed into the dirt.

Scrambling to regain its balance the smaller Dragon stood up; throwing its head back and letting out a weird combination of a growl and a scream. It reminded me of a siren.

Two more Dragons appeared on the horizon just as the black Dragon lifted his head from the ground and rammed his shoulder into the still shrieking Dragon, abruptly cutting the sound off. One of the arriving Dragons was almost as big as the black one, but its shoulders weren't as broad. Its scales were a shimmering gold color and it immediately crash landed on the back of the black one, sending them both careening into some more trees. The other one was a little bigger than the blue one and was a green forest color. This one was more cautious and stalked around the now rolling mass of scales, its tail flicking back and forth.

Artemis was standing behind the dark haired woman; she seemed to be biting her nails. The woman had turned a stark white color and was violently shaking, and before my very eyes she exploded. In her place was a slim white Dragon, muscles rippling along her side. She was smaller than the original dragon, but she seemed the most frightening, besides the black one who was still in a tussle with the gold one, both roaring out in frustration.

Letting out a fearsome screech the white Dragon leapt through the air, landing squarely on the enemy Dragons back, digging her claws in. Frustrated, he bit down on the golden Dragons shoulder blade. The victim ripped himself free, leaving behind a chunk of scales in his adversary's mouth. He staggered over to the blue Dragon who was standing in front of Artemis, the scales along her back lifted in alarm.

The white dragon was holding on with all her limbs, the claws on her wings buried in the sides of the Dragon. Meanwhile, the green Dragon was poised at the ready, her claws extended and now clubbed tail quivering, but the white Dragon didn't need her help.

I watched in amazement as the pale Dragons tail extended, and at the very tip a large diamond like spear head appeared. She hissed a long throaty sound, and with a quickness that Edward could never match, lashed her tail across the top of his head.

Stunned, the sun tipped scales fell from his mouth, and for the first time I saw blood trickle down into his eye- silver blood.

The black dragon then gave out a fearsome snarl and just as he was about to chomp down on her throat she let out a shriek, driving her tail into the black Dragons chest; a spine tingling crack resounded throughout the clearing… almost like marble breaking. Giving one last hiss the black Dragon collapsed in a smoking mass of scales. Everyone was silent, yet I could still taste the fear in the air.

The white Dragon, pulled her head back, and instead of blowing fire, she blew ice. She blew until the entire smoking body was encased in crystals. Gingerly, she stepped off the body, facing us with her cold blue eyes. Then with a flick of her tail, she cracked the frozen corpse, letting it crumble to bits.

It was over.

**GO IZZY! (Cough) I mean, yeah… good job Izzy. :) Hopefully this got the blood racing through your veins :P don't forget to review! **

**~Wolfheart91210~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I've got my friend Carolina helping me with the beginning of this chapter Sooooo; I hope it makes it a little bit better lol. Grammar wise that is :) Plus, a big reveal is happening in this chapter that I know some of you peeps are anxious for…so, without further ado I give you chp. 10 :D **

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**Once again, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer besides the ones with wings…and scales ;) **

**Artemis POV- Dreaming of Fire **

_Darkness envelopes me; nothing but the faint glow of golden light on the cold stone floor. Up ahead a light flickers in the eerie night. Stepping over hidden cracks, I make my way to a wide cavern._

_Littering the floor are thousands upon thousands of tiny, shimmering gold coins and bronze wine cups. Among the treasure, decayed bodies lay with sword and shields in hand. Some skeletons are burnt to a crisp while others are as fresh as if just slaughtered. I kneel before a corpse and examine my reflection in the dull hilt of the sword, mesmerized by its unique symbols. A warm breath, smelling of smoke, caresses my cheek. Startled, I look up into flaming scarlet eyes fraught with a smoldering intensity. Blood red scales quivering, the dragon draws its head back, smoke billowing from its nostrils, and opening it jaws, a spark of flame flies from its throat and incinerates the air around me._

Searing pain jolts me from the cave and my eyes fly open to anxious brown eyes.

"Oh!" Renesmee gasped. "Carlisle, she's awake!"

Blinking from the brightness of the nearby lamp I struggle to remember where I was. All I could recall was some really big dragon attacking Sapphire…and then Phoenix being hurt.

"Artemis."

I slowly turned my head from the ceiling and winced at the movement. It felt like I was still on fire from my dream… I closed my eyes tightly, restraining myself from tearing up.

"Artemis I need you to focus for me now. You feinted after the fight and you've been asleep for three hours."

_Why does that matter? I feel like I'm being burned from the inside. _

My lips felt like rubber as I tried to form a sentence to communicate with Carlisle, it just hurt so much.

"Hurt…bad." I moaned.

I heard a shuffling next too my head and a surprisingly cold hand press against my forehead. "She's warm." A female voice said.

_No freaking duh! _

"Hand me the Thermometer." I heard a rustling on the floor, and then something metal and cold touched behind my ear. Erratic beeping sounded next to my ear and the cold thing disappeared.

"How is she still alive? She's over 108 degrees Fahrenheit!"

"Step aside Carlisle, this is Dragon business."

Izzy's voice was cold, but I knew underneath she was burning with concern. To her, I was family.

I felt a tiny prick in my arm and it jolted energy into my senses, my lips finally responded.

"It burns." I whispered. My eyes were gently pried open by cold hands. I found myself looking at a tan armrest.

"Could someone get some water please?" Izzy asked.

I then was able to take in my surroundings, I was laying on one of the couches in the Cullens living room, bright light streamed through the pale curtains and landed on the three vampires currently standing in front of the couch. Edward and Bella were both standing together, holding hands. The sun made their skin glitter like millions of diamond facets. Carlisle kneeled next to Izzy on the floor, his face was also glittering.

"What did you inject her with?" Carlisle asked.

"A special remedy made from light. Only light dragons can produce it." Izzy answered. Her gentle hands rubbing soothing circles on my burning limbs.

"Light dragons?" Carlisle questioned, confused.

"Phoenix is one." She explained.

"I got the water!"

Looking behind Edward, I saw Renesmee come with a glass full of water, her face was deep in concentration, trying not to spill a single drop.

"Thank you darling." Izzy said after taking the cup from her.

"Your welcome." Her brown eyes shone with concern as she glanced at me. "I hope you feel better."

I nodded slightly, afraid that if I moved too much the fire would burn worse than it already was. "Thanks." I whispered.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked. "Is it venom?"

"She wasn't in the fight mom." Renesmee answered, her hands clasping and un-clasping worriedly.

"Oh, right."

As they'd been talking, I gulped down the glass of water, draining its contents quickly, hoping for some relief from the burning in my body. I swear I could feel the water sizzling in my throat.

Izzy was watching me carefully; eyes narrowed, she placed her hand against my arm that was now hanging limply over the couch.

"Artemis, when did you start feeling like this?"

"Just now, after-" I gasped for more air, "After I woke up from my dream."

Her eyes sparked with interest. "You had a dream?" I nodded, wincing as the flames intensified with the movement. She looked over her shoulder at Carlisle, who was watching our transaction with great interest.

"Carlisle, may I ask a favor of you?"

He looked surprised. "Of course."

"I need to get Artemis out of the house without her harming herself. She needs to be taken to a safe location and watched over while I go get the others. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded. "Yes, we will head out right away."

He stood and nodded to Edward, putting him in charge, and then he walked out the door and sprinted across the meadow toward the woods.

I gave Renesmee a questioning look. "They all left after the fight." She explained.

"Edward? Do you know of any open meadows that are isolated from hiker trails?" Izzy asked.

He and Bella exchanged a look, and then he turned to her. "Yes, I know the perfect place."

~…~

Once we reached the meadow my entire body was engulfed in flames. Sweat was dripping off my body like running water and my vision blurred. A weird red haze sometimes pulsed in the corners of my eyes. I didn't know what was happening, or what was around me. Edward had carried me the entire way; his cold skin gave little relief from the heat. I was surprised he wasn't burning too.

As he set me down on the moist grass, Renesmee took a hold of my hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Her bronze ringlets were dripping with water, and her clothes were plastered to her body. I didn't even realize it was raining.

"You're going to be okay." She promised.

All I could do was moan. My senses had once again dulled, leaving me no way to communicate.

_Artemis. _

My eyes snapped open, and my skin seemed to tingle.

"Mom, something's wrong!"

"Edward!"

"She's getting warmer."

"Get me the water bottle!"

All the voices were blending together; I could only hear the voice speaking my name.

_Artemis. _

"Artemis! Baby, I'm here. You're going to be okay sweetheart, okay? Just breathe for me." Mom had never sounded more scared in her life.

_Artemis, breathe. _

Air was now being forced into my lungs. Cold lips were repeatedly touching mine. Was I dying?

"Back away! She needs to breathe on her own!"

"You want her to die? She's turning red for god sakes and it's raining!" The voice was unfamiliar, but for some reason it made my skin tingle more.

"She's turning red? Dude that's orange."

"Emmet you are not helping!"

It was then that I started to feel the rain, the grass, the wind, everything. In fact, it was sharper than before. I began to shake.

_Rilascio la tua vero forma drago, e cambiamento in il fuoco all'interno si. _

The voice seemed to whisper in my ear in some language that was unfamiliar. Nether the less, it opened something inside me. The flames licked my face, and inside my throat, threatening to overcome.

"Everyone stand back!"

And it happened.

A scorching pain flowed down my spine, making my back arch with the wave. My mouth opened and I screamed out in pure agony. Why couldn't I die?

Cracking noises popped here and there along my body, each one was like a knife being stabbed in my flesh, my skin stretched along my legs, burning hotter. I gripped the ground, tearing up the grass and flowers rooted there. I felt my body expanding in an unnatural pattern, more skin stretched now along my arms and chest. My bones resetting and breaking in my body uncontrollably. It was the worst pain I have ever felt.

I sat up, my eyes slowly opening to see my fingers extending into long talons small scales freckling on my skin. My chest expanded and my neck began to crack, extending in length. A sharp pain on my back announced the appearance of my wings, expanding in an arch above my head.

My onlookers were in awe, watching as I shifted and changed into my dragon form for the very first time. Despite the pain, I was happy. I could finally be a member of my Draci.

Standing on my four scaly legs was difficult; the muscles in this body had never been used.

Izzy walked up to me, smiling brightly. "You are truly beautiful, Artemis."

_Do I look like Sapphire then? _

_No, you're the opposite in a way. _Mom replied.

I turned to see her approaching in her dragon form, her green scales quivering in delight.

I looked over at my wings to see that they were a bright flaming orange with a black rim at the edges, my tail was long and thin, darkening at the tip. Looking up at my mother I could see my reflection in her large emerald eyes.

My face was sharp and angular, dark smoky spikes protruding from my cheek bones. The horns at the top at my head were surprisingly large, a light cream color; only the tips were black. A fan of dark orange spikes spanned along my spine, the ones on my neck were tipped black while the ones on my back were tipped white. The scales on my chest were lighter too. I was a colorful, and beautiful dragon; deserving a place among my kind.

I was fire.

**Rilascio la tua vero forma drago, e cambiamento in il fuoco all'interno si. **

**Release your true form dragon, and change into the fire within you. **

**~Wolfheart91210~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! GOBBLE, GOBBLE! =^.^= Yea I'm three days late, but whatever, it still counts! ;) I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday! And my gift to you is chp. 11! And please by all means R&R! Hehehe I love nicknames ^.^ *New character alert***

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**All twilight characters belong to that woman that I mentioned in the last chapter :) **

**Outsider POV- Mother Nature**

Sunlight streaming over the cold mountains fell upon a pair of dragons wrestling in a snowy bank. Long claw marks could be seen on one of the dragons, his silver scales scattered in the snow, freshly opened by his opponent. Fierce growls bounced off the peaks as they tumbled down one of the small cliffs and landed with a loud thud on a large frozen pond, the ice cracking beneath their massive weight. One of the dragons seemed to have the upper hand, he was quick and agile, darting and twisting to dodge the silver dragon's sharp teeth.

A safe distance away, two black dragons conversed quietly, observing the fight with gleaming amber eyes.

"They are getting better." One rumbled. Her head tilted slightly toward the fighting dragons.

"Yes, I hope they are appeasing your requirements." The male's broad shoulders glinted in the afternoon sun.

The female dragon sighed, "I am disappointed with Nero; his failure at Forks surprised me." She looked her companion in the eye. "You said he was one of your best apprentices."

"We will seek revenge for his death, I promise you that." He growled.

"I am not interested in revenge, Myrkur, I'm only interested in how our spy was not there to stop Nero's destruction." She hissed.

Myrkur dipped his head, "Do u want me to call him?" He jerked his head over toward the fighting dragons, which were now fighting in the pond, waves splashing violently against the shore.

"I would like to ask him a few questions." She agreed.

Myrkur dipped his head again, then he padded over to a boulder about ten feet away from the fight.

"Angin!" He growled.

The smaller of the dragons paused at the far end of the pond where he was holding his opponent by the throat in the water. He gingerly lifted his claws from the silver dragon's throat and bounded over to where Myrkur was.

Angin was a wind dragon. His scales were a light sandy color, with light blue stripes along his neck and shoulders. His wings also had light blue dashes on the ends along with his fan like tail. His eyes were a bright friendly blue, and in the corner a distinctive element mark was present.

"Yes, Myrkur? Did I do something wrong?" Angin asked. His breath bellowed out in white puffs.

"No, you are doing brilliantly, Ivy just wants a word with you." He reassured him.

Angin brightened up; a little hop to his step as he made his way over to where Ivy was crouching.

She sniffed. He was new to her Draci, and very young. He was around 14 or 15; she wasn't sure, but surprisingly her best fighter.

"Ivy." Angin dipped his head respectfully.

"Angin," Her voice was surprisingly warm, "How is your training going?"

He looked at her warily, "It is good."

"Good." She rumbled. "I have a question for you Angin."

"Yes?" He tilted his head curiously.

"You were the spy that accompanied Nero to Forks?" Her amber eyes had now turned blue, a special ability she had inherited long ago.

"Yes, I was." His scales quivered.

"Were you there when Nero was attacked?"

Angin hesitated, "I-uh…no, no I wasn't."

"Why were you not?"

"He told me to stay behind and watch the wolves."

Ivy's eyes sparked. "Wolves?"

Angin, realizing he had found something else besides himself that caught Ivy's attention, quickly answered.

"Yes, the shape-shifters; the ones who protect the Olympic coven."

Ivy stood, shaking the snow from her scales. She looked at Angin thoughtfully, "Well, I think you might have another task to help prove you're worth young dragon." She growled.

Angin looked up at Ivy with awe. "What will it be?"

She grinned a scaly grin, "You will go back to Forks, and you will find out more about these…wolves." Her lip curled in distaste.

Angin nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!"

Her icy blue eyes glinted menacingly. "Well then; your task shall be…"

The two dragons huddled in the snow continued to exchange plans, and as the sun began to set on the snow-capped mountains, Angin, excused himself from training, and soared over the vast mountainous peaks westward, toward the small town of Forks, Washington.

**Renesmee POV **

"So, you're a dragon?"

"Yep."

"And your whole family are dragons?"

"Yep."

"I thought dragons weren't real."

"Is that what your vampire dad said?"

"Right."

I thought my family was the freaks of the supernatural world, but a friend who could shape-shift into a fire breathing dragon? That beats all of them.

After the events of today, Carlisle had invited the family over for dinner, which in our case consisted of them, me and Jake. Artemis's mother, Emerald, had declined the offer, unsurprisingly.

Sitting at the table with shape-shifting dragons, wolf, and vampires was… interesting. Carlisle asked lots of questions about them. Are you immortal? If not how long do you live? Are all dragons a different color? Can you really blow fire? It was like listening to Jake asking what I wanted for Christmas.

"You said earlier that Phoenix was a light dragon, what did you mean?" Carlisle was currently sitting in one of the living room chairs, leaning on his hands; elbows planted on his knees; fully enthralled with the information Izzy was giving him. I was impressed Izzy hadn't totally lost her mind yet.

She smiled a warm smile, her startling blue eyes reflecting the light from the TV. "Each dragon is born to a different element. There is Earth, Wind, Fire, Light, Shadow, and Ice. I am ice, Emerald is earth, Sapphire is water, and Artemis is fire." The others from Artemis's family had left, saying they had wanted to get some rest from the eventful night.

Carlisle frowned. "You didn't mention water as one of the elements."

"Ah, yes. Water is not one of the major element powers. It used to be, but Fire can not have two opposites. Some consider water to be a major element, but really it's just a more developed element that formed from ice over the generations." She smirked. "You can sort of say it evolved from ice; water dragons can not only produce water, but they can change the temperature of it and make it ice, or a boiling liquid."

He nodded, eager for more information. "How did your kind evolve?"

I could hear shifting upstairs, indicating that my family was also curious about this as well. Mom and dad had stayed downstairs, and were now 'watching' TV.

Izzy took a deep breath. "Well, my kind's history began when the earth was first being formed." She paused, looking over at Carlisle, and asked, "Hopefully this will not question your beliefs Carlisle."

"My beliefs are always changing Izoradelle." He assured.

She nodded. "Well, as you might know god had created the earth, but he needed not only it's inhabitants to have souls; he needed the world itself to be able to have one too, for, how can the earth protect itself if it does not have a soul to distinguish right from wrong?"

It was dead silent upstairs, and I myself had turned my attention away from the TV and focused on Izzy. Artemis at my side was silent also, her eyes glowing with pride.

"So he created mother nature, the mother of the world and all her children that walk upon it. But she was not the beautiful young maiden that most humans think of today. She was, and still is, a dragon."

I had thought Mother Nature was some woman who had a bunch of vines laced around her body and slept all the time. I know, pathetic.

Dad chuckled quietly.

Izzy continued. "She was the first of our kind, and the only true dragon. She was known as destroyer and giver of all life."

"Did your people know what element she was?" Carlisle asked.

She smiled, her eyes wistful. "Only the first six ever laid eyes upon her; she disappeared after man had been created. But stories that have been passed down say that she didn't have an element power, they say that her powers were unlimited."

"What did she look like?" I asked, curious if any of the green vines were apart of her makeup.

"She was the color of the earth's blood, but to be exact, the color of the richest red roses. No other dragon is this color. " She answered.

Artemis perked up. "I dreamed of a red dragon before I changed; was that her?"

Izzy nodded. "The gift of shape-shifting is hers to give. She arrives in all dragons' dreams before they change. She even brings someone who was lost from you to help you transform."

Emmet immediately came down stairs and peered over the railing. "You mean like from the dead, right?"

"Emmet!" Bella hissed.

Izzy laughed. "Yes, someone who is dead."

Emmet grinned. "Cool!" He crowed. Then he ran back upstairs.

"Was that your uncle?" Artemis asked.

"Unfortunately." Edward grumbled.

"I heard dat!" Emmet shouted.

I and Artemis both giggled.

"Did he just say dat?" Edward whispered wonderingly.

"Dat's right little Eddy boy!"

"Oh, god." Bella groaned.

We giggled louder.

"Okay, okay. Let Izoradelle finish." Carlisle never called her Izzy.

We both quieted down.

"Where did I leave off?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, I have a question actually." I said. I could feel heat pooling in my cheeks.

She smiled. "Yes?"

"Who are the first six?"

"The first six were the first six element dragons. Fire, Wind, Ice, Shadow, Light, and Earth. Mother Nature had created them herself after the first human was created. She had wanted to create a wonderful world full of beautiful things for the lonely human, and so the first six were let loose upon the world, making as it was billions of years ago. A wide, open landscape full of animals of every species for the human to interact with and hunt. Of course, as in the bible, his name was Adam, and another human was formed from his own body, known as Eve."

"After their treachery, they were casted away from this beautiful world. And the world became a cold ice land. The first six were finally able to convince her that she could start again; create a new world; with new living things. So she started off simple, creating small organisms and placing them in the oceans by the thousands, like seeds in a garden. From them; evolution took hold and she watched them grow and evolve. The first six helping keep balance. Sometimes she would have to start over when she knew things were either getting out of hand with the organisms, or there was not enough balance between the elements. She would always let something live, something she thought could do better. But they always let her down." Izzy's eyes turned cold. "By the time man had evolved she had given up on her creations, and with her absence the humans became greedy; wanting more, and they began destroying her world with out a second thought."

She paused, letting the information sink in before continuing. "It was not long after her disappearance that I was born. I lived in the cultural hearth on the banks of the Tigris River, where I saw one of the six. The ice dragon."

"He was weak, he had caught one of the diseases that had passed through my village. I fed him every day, and went down to the river to bring back water as well, but it was no use. He said to me that I had shown great kindness to him, and that I had proven man kind's innocence. So, he gave me my power. He promised me that he had left his stones behind if I were ever to get weak, and so had the others. He said, 'there will be others like you, others who will carry different elements from our mother, and it is your duty to spread her love for generations to come.' And with that he froze, and supplied my village with water for three years." She chuckled. "I never told anyone where it came from, or what I now was. Every night I would practice shifting, even after my family was dead. I was soon able to fly, and use my powers to find others like me."

She looked up into Carlisle's eyes. " I have lived for a very long time; yet; I know she will come back. She cares too much for us; even if she denies it." She sighed. "And that is all I know."

He smiled gently. "That was more then enough. Thank you." He said pleasantly.

She smiled back. "Your welcome."

"That was amazing." I murmured.

Artemis sighed dreamily. "Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Well I guess it would be good to head back home to the rest of them, Artemis?"

"Yes Izzy." We both got up and with Carlisle and Izzy in the lead, walked to the door to say goodbye.

"It was very nice to have you visit Izoradelle, your stories were excellent."

"I'm glad you liked them Carlisle."

I turned to Artemis. "Bye." I gave her a hug.

"Bye Renesmee. I'll see you tomorrow?" She said, making it sound like a question.

"Yes, yes I'd love that!" I exclaimed.

She giggled. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow then!" With a bright toothy smile, she turned and headed into the forest with Izzy by her side, and I watched as they lifted into the air, and out of sight.

**R&R! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, finally I'm back and I promise to make it up to you guys **** Sorry for abandoning you! I've been itching to type! So, along with a new chapter a new story is up! Please check out Year 2388! R&R please :) **

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**All twilight characters belong to Stephanie M. **

**Renesmee POV- The Chase **

"I'm not so sure about this Nessie…"

"Oh don't be a wimp! Remember that story you told me about you and mom doing it? I'm half-vampire so it's not as dangerous for me."

"But your dad happens to be a mind reading vampire who still wants to rip my guts out! This is not a good idea."

Looking down from the cliff-face Jacobs eyes grimace as he watches a large white foamed wave crash against the rocks below.

"Hey, I know it looks bad but seriously? I've never had a scar in my entire life!" I watch as he takes a deep gulp, his jugular smoothly moving with the movement, his eyes calculating.

"Nessie…" His eyes are pained.

Taking a step forward I gently rest my hand on his shoulder. "Jacob, what's the matter? We've jumped off the lower one before, what's wrong with this one?" He turns his dark eyes toward me and gives a small smile. I smile back, encouraging him to answer.

"Well…it's just this is the cliff where your mother, Bella…" He took a shaky breath. "Bella jumped off the cliff and almost drowned."

Jumped? Almost drowned?

I look at him curiously. "When did this happen?"

"It happened during _that _time…"

"Oh."

We never discussed _that _time, the time when my parents were separated, neither did anyone else. This was just a taste of what my mother went through.

I took my hand off of his shoulder and wrapped my arms around myself. I couldn't even imagine a world without Jacob; would he feel the same for me?

I could feel his eyes boring into my back. "You ok?"

I nodded briskly. "Yes, I am. We don't have to do it if you don't want to." I kept my eyes down, watching as a beetle climbed a blade of grass.

I felt his warm hand cup my cheek and pull my face up to him. He smiled gently, his eyes burning a whole through my soul. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Beautiful." He murmured. His other hand came up and cupped my other cheek.

My heart was fluttering inside my chest as he slowly leaned forward, his warm breath caressing my face.

He paused, his lips only a few centimeters away, and pulled away quickly his eyes scanning the tree line with an anxious gleam in his eye.

"Jacob?"

"Shh, do you hear that?"

I listened carefully, letting my vampire hearing scan the trees. Then I heard it, a low rumbling sound coming from behind a large pine. Jacob moved so that he was in front of me, taking a protective stance that I easily recognized.

The rumbling stopped, and from behind the tree a large wing extended and a webbed tail that had light blue stripes.

The creature slowly stalked out from the bushes, growling with its teeth bared. A dragon about four times the size as Jacob in his wolf form. Its blue eyes sparked like an intense blue flame.

Jacob crouched in front of me and growled low in his chest, his frame shaking. The dragon crouched and prepared to strike as well.

I took a couple of steps back, keeping my eyes on the dragon that was now watching me with interest. I hissed quietly.

Jacob growled again sharply, getting the dragon's attention as he transformed in to a wolf. He looked back at me and I could tell he was screaming in his mind. _Run! _

I took a shaky step backward and another, slowly edging myself toward the trees where I hoped the dragon would not follow.

_Crack! _

I stopped, my heart hammering in my chest as I looked down and saw I had stepped on a twig. I quickly looked back up and saw the dragon look toward me, his gaze hungrily scanning my frame, like I was a juicy piece of meat.

_Oh shit. _

My instincts took over. I ran.

I pelted through the forest, weaving my way past branches and leaping over logs with ease, but I could hear snaps and growls still close behind me. The chase had begun.

**Jacob POV **

I urged myself onwards, keeping track of the dragon's movements under the trees. He had given chase after Renesmee took flight into the forest. How he got passed me was still on my mind.

He was surprisingly fast and agile; he looked almost comfortable in the lush greenery, obviously hinting he had been here before.

_Focus! You have to warn the others. _

_Jacob? _

_Leah! Oh, thank god! I need your help! _I quickly ducked as the dragon ripped a small tree out of the ground and threw it behind him, almost pulverizing me on the spot.

_What the hell have you done now you flea bag? _

_Not now, Leah! I need help! Renesmee is in trouble! _

_Okay, okay! Keep your fur on, I need to go and find them. _

_No! I need your- Oh well, thanks! _She had shifted before I could finish.

I pushed my legs faster, feeling my heart pump. _C'mon Jake! Don't you give up now! _

I then heard a loud unearthly screech that shattered my resolve. I skidded to a halt to see Nessie in the Dragon's grip. She was furiously kicking and scratching at his hold around her but he didn't even flinch.

"Let me go!" She then bit him, but that wasn't any good either. He just switched his hold so that she was wrapped in his tail.

I growled and ran up to him, biting down hard on his forearm. He shook me off and sent me flying against a tree.

"If you want to see your precious marked one again you will bring me her pure blood line and the blood of _Adamina, _my mistress will then set her free without any harm done to her." The Dragon glared down at me with distaste.

I growled in frustration, but shifted until I was once again a human.

"How can I trust you?" I accused.

He answered coolly. "You will if it depends on her life, you must do this before the red sun ends and deliver what I asked of you to the Light Cave. Is that clear?"

Renesmee locked eyes with me; her gaze was calm and brave. She wanted me to say no, but I couldn't.

"Yes, I swear on my life." I kept my gaze interlocked with hers. Her chocolate eyes began to shed tears. "No." She whispered. "Not for me. It's not worth it."

The dragon then swooped up into the sky, growling a last warning.

I watched as the reason for my existence was taken away. My heart was heavy, as I still kept my eyes on her.

I mouthed: "You're worth everything."

_R&R please! :) _


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so happy with all the attention I got on this story! :) Thanks guys, you make my day, love you! I really, really hope to have some reviews after this chapter, so don't be shy, It would make me even more joyful! XD **

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**P.S. Be the first to read my new story Year 2388! Please :)**

**All twilight supernatural beings belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Jacob POV- Plans and the Truth, at last **

"_If you want to see your precious marked one again you will bring me her pure blood line and the blood of Adamina, my mistress will then set her free without any harm done to her." _

My poor Nessie, why couldn't the Dragon have taken me instead? She was innocent; she was the last one to deserve this. And it was my fault.

"We need to organize a search and rescue. Jacob said the Dragon was headed southwest, toward the higher mountaintops with Renesmee, so I suggest about three of us head that way and the rest of us take turns searching around and watching at home just in case she shows up." Jasper was leaned over a map of Washington, pointing out the different areas to search with the other Cullens clustered around. I was sitting at the bottom of the staircase, my head in my hands.

Once I had gotten to the Cullen house and spilled my misfortune upon them, Edward, of course, had been the first to react to the news.

"Are you out of your God damned mind? You took her out to the cliffs without telling us and you let her get captured? By a monster no less! I knew you were going to be a nuisance from the start you filthy mutt!" I swear if he still was a human he would have turned at least five different shades of red, in this case it was five different shades of marble white.

Bella wasn't as vocal, but her eyes were furious. "Were _very _disappointed in you Jacob, you were supposed to keep her safe!"

All I did was nod. Their words were nothing compared to what I felt. They were right. I should have protected her better.

I felt one solitary tear roll down my cheek, remembering Nessie's expression as she was carried away; I hastily wiped it before it fell.

"Jake?"

I kept my face hidden behind my palms.

"Jacob, please look at me."

I felt cold hands pry my wrists apart. I looked up with red rimmed eyes.

Bella's expression was one of both pain and understanding. She gently cupped my face and placed a kiss on my cheek, I could almost feel our skin sizzle together from the difference in temperature.

"I know what it's like to feel helpless, and this is definitely something you _can_ help with. Come with me and Edward to find Renesmee, she wouldn't want you to sit here and wallow." She smiled tenderly.

Before I could answer, Artemis came sprinting through the door, her wild locks in a mess.

"Hey, is Renesmee here today? I didn't see…" She paused when she saw my tear streaked face, her bright eyes widening in horror. "What happened?"

Esme went over to her and whispered in her ear as the rest of the family turned back to the map, still discussing Jasper's plan.

"A Dragon took Renesmee?"

"Yes, Jacob was with her and the Dragon made a request…"

I didn't listen to the rest.

I turned to look at Bella who was still sitting beside me, rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"I don't think Edward would like it, it was my fault, and he would probably want me to stay out of it." I mumbled.

"No, I won't let him. I know how much she means to you Jacob; you have a strong bond with her." Her topaz eyes glanced over at her husband where he was talking with the pixie, probably asking if she could see anything into the future.

"If you say so, Bells." I stood up, patted her marble shoulder, and walked over to where Esme and Rosalie were trying to comfort a distressed Artemis on the couch.

"How could this happen? It should have been me! She never even knew about Dragons before I came!" she wailed.

"Its ok sweetie, we'll get her back, everything will be fine." Esme soothed, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

I kneeled in front of her, and asked. "Do you know what the dragon meant when he said her pure blood line and the blood of Adamina?"

Artemis sniffed and said warily. "Well her pure blood line would be the parent that has the most in common with her, like traits, and the blood of Adamina…I don't know who that is."

The parent she has most in common with? That had been a debate in the household for a long time; she was perfectly divided between her parent's personalities and her parent's physical traits, including Edwards's vampire instincts.

"Nessie is perfectly divided; no one side of her is dominant."

Artemis looked at me. "Your wrong, one side is always more dominant than the other, for some it's more noticeable than others. Has she ever bitten anyone purposely, just for the blood?"

I thought back to her earlier years. There was the time in the first year where she would bite me because I couldn't get her food to her fast enough, but that wasn't for blood. Then when she was six physically, she had begun to bite Edward when he got her mad; I guess it was one of those female things. But only two years ago when she was physically around twelve she came home from one of the hunting trips and was covered in blood. Apparently she had broken one of her mother's rules by killing a grown grizzly bear. Renesmee loved bears and had promised she would never hunt one, plus it was too dangerous. Emmet had never been more proud.

Shaking my head I answered. "Maybe once, but it was a grizzly bear."

Artemis nodded like it wasn't surprising. "Well, I guess I'll have to ask Izzy if she knows who Adamina is, do you have a phone." She looks at Esme.

"Yes, Rosalie? Would you be so kind as to get the phone please?"

Barbie nodded giving me an ice cold glare as she walked past. I stuck my tongue out.

When Artemis called it took a while for the whole family to gather around the couch, she put the phone on speaker and laid it on the coffee table.

"Izzy, everyone is here, can you tell them what you told me?" Artemis said.

There was a pause on the other end and some voices whispering, and then a distinct voice said. "From what the Dragon asked it sounds like it wants one of Renesmee's parents and blood from this Adamina. Were still trying to figure out who this is, I've been calling anyone who might know."

"Thanks captain obvious." Rosalie grumbled.

"I have a question though." Someone asked from the phone.

"Mom?" Artemis asked.

"Yes it's me; I was just wondering who received this message first." Emerald sounded anxious.

I leaned forward. "I did, I was there with her when she was taken."

There was silence then, "You marked her?"

"Um…She's my imprint." I said confusedly. How does her being my imprint have anything to do with this?

"He's a lupine, they call it imprint."

"Don't tell them-"

"Tell them they need to know."

"No! It'll just cause-"

"Shut up! All of you!" Emeralds voice was unmistakable.

Edward leaned toward the table. "What are you not telling us Izoradelle?"

"Tell them Emerald."

Another pause then she said quietly. "Sense your daughter is half vampire…and her imprint is Jacob who is a werewolf…if they were to breed-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone, how is that any of your business-"

"Let her finish Jacob." Edward growled. I glared at him.

"As I was saying, our kind was created to keep balance among the organisms and the elements. A creature that has both vampire and shape-shifter in them is much too dangerous-"

"Trust me when I say this, Emerald," Carlisle said, "We have given this much thought also-"

"You have?" I asked incredulously.

"Jacob!"

"Sorry."

Carlisle continued. "We have given this a lot of thought as well, and we will take full responsibility when the time comes."

"I don't think you understand. They could create an entirely new species."

_A new species? _

"A new species?" I asked. My mind was racing.

"Yes. In all of my years, no two different supernatural beings have ever even tried to be together. The ending result would have been disastrous."

Emmet grinned. "Just like old times isn't it Jake?"

"Shut up."

Bella eyes were worried; she was biting on her bottom lip as well. "Are you saying you aren't going to help us? Even though Renesmee is your niece?"

Silence and a few whispers.

"No, I'm sorry. It's for the best." Izzy said.

"Don't-"

"Quiet Sapphire."

Edward's eyes turned dark and he hissed. "What does my sister think of this?"

"She is not inclined to speak right now, I'm sorry for your loss." Then the line ended.

Artemis looked up at Edward and Bella with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Edward ran his hands through his hair, like he wanted to pull it from the roots; he then stood and walked out into the front yard, his expression dangerous. A loud crash sounded a few seconds later.

Bella was staring at her hands, her lip trembling; Alice sat beside her as she began to sob quietly.

"This isn't the end Bells, we can still get her back." I encouraged. I couldn't even think of Renesmee not coming back.

"But how?" Rosalie growled, frustrated.

"I can help."

Bella looked up at Artemis who was standing in front of the table.

"I'm a Dragon now, I can help."

"You would go against your family's wishes?" Jasper asked.

"For Renesmee, yes I would."

"Bella! Look I think I found something!" Esme came rushing into the living room with a piece of printed paper. She slapped it down on the table and declared. "I think I know who Adamina is!"

"You think?" I asked, shocked that she found it so quickly.

"Adamina literally means "red earth" in Latin, I think. Might be a different language." Esme said excitedly.

Edward came back in and snatched up the paper. He quickly read it, the leaves in his bronze hair falling to the ground.

"You mean…?"

"No!" I protested. "Not her!"

"Yep." Esme beamed. "Isn't it exciting?"

Artemis laughed. "If you think getting the blood of Mother Nature is exciting, then you must be out of your mind."

Emmet scoffed. "Esme? Crazy? Never."

**xD Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I really want to punch High school in the face right now . I apologize for being away but now I'm back and to make it up to you guys I'm just going to say that I finally have a set plot and the Volturi are going to play a bigger part than I thought! I hope you were wondering where Renesmee was taken...Enjoy Chapter 14 ;) **

**~Wolfheart91210~ P.S Yes, I'm asking again, check out my other story Year 2388, I'm sure many of you twi-hards will like the plot ;) **

**All shape-shifting dragons are mine! NO COPYING! XD and the rest is Stephanie Meyer ^^ **

**Renesmee POV- Cave of Secrets **

"Let me go!"

"Quiet! Or your going to find yourself in my next meal!"

"Monster!"

"Weakling!"

"Ugly-face!"

Roaring out in annoyance the Dragon threw me into the cave floor, smashing me into the rock in a puddle of water. I spluttered, the filthy cave water getting in my mouth. "Ha!" I laughed. "You think that's going to hurt me you traitor!" I spit the water from my mouth trying to get rid of the taste.

His electric blue eyes sparked dangerously and his scales rattled. _Looks like I hit a nerve. _I mused.

"Traitor! Why would_ I_ be a traitor? It was _those Dragons of yours_ that threw _my_ leader out of _her_ Draci!" He growled.

I yelled back. "Her Draci? She was going to use her leadership to kill her Draci! Do you really like being _evil!_?"

His frame shook, and he slowly shifted back into his human form, piece by piece, his whole body trembling. My eyes widened as I watched. His human form was finally distinguishable. I didn't expect him to be so…_young. _

He quickly pulled on a pair of khaki-shorts he had tied around his leg, his cheeks were slightly pink and his wind swept blonde hair was a mess. He stared back at me with cold blue eyes. "No, but it is her will." He said quietly. His voice sounded distant, and I couldn't help but reach out to him.

I slowly sat up, ignoring the fact that I was still sitting in the mucky puddle. "You have a choice. You don't have to follow her." I whispered.

He sighed heavily. His muscled chest expanding with his breath. He hesitantly walked over to me, his eyes turning apologetic. "I'm sorry about what I did, but she…she has more control over me than you know." He held out his hand.

I looked at it warily, but softly grasped his hand.

He pulled me to my feet, my shorts soaked and my hair a mess from the long flight from the forest in Washington. My eyes scanned the ground and the roof, looking for any possible exit just encase he changed his mind and decided to eat me.

He watched me with curious blue eyes, his brow raised in question. "You are a half-breed…right?" He asked uncertainly.

I looked back at him, my hands turned into fists. "Why do you need to know that?" I spat, immediately on the defensive.

He looked at me warily. "To make sure I got the right person, you look like a vampire to me…but you have a heart beat." He placed his hand on my chest, right over my heart.

I slapped it away, hearing a few of his fingers crack. "If you're going to keep me here you better keep your hands to yourself!" I hissed. His eyes widened and he took a step back, rubbing his injured hand. "Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes, giving in. "Yes you idiot, I'm a half-breed, vampire and human." I confirmed, my teeth grinding together. _Is it a good thing to tell him?_

He chuckled. "You have quiet a temper, she said you would." He grinned, shaking out his hand. He then turned around and headed deeper into the cave.

I stood still, shocked. _ How…_ I shook my head. _Impossible. _I looked over my shoulder at the cave entrance. _God, he is an idiot. _Smiling to myself I quickly sprinted toward the exit.

"Hey! I hope you have wings cause the only way out is down!" He called.

I kept running but when I reached the edge I slid to a stop. Looking down I could spot a tiny winding river thousands of feet below me and across from me a huge wall of stone reached well above the cave. There was no way I could jump to the other side, it was too far, let alone any hand holds.

Growling, I kicked a stone in frustration then watched as it free fell and splashed into the river below. _Stupid half vampire strengths! Why couldn't I be all vampire? _

Sighing I turned and followed dragon boy into the back of the cave.

"So," I said awkwardly as I followed him deeper into the cliff-face. "Sense I'm going to be in here with you for a while would you mind telling me your name?" I asked. _Pitiful… _

He didn't answer at first. He just kept walking until I heard a rumble that sounded like a large boulder was moving. Squinting my eyes I could barely see him in the darkness, but I could make out his shape pushing aside the stone door. Inside, a luminous glow on the walls was present. I gasped.

Inside, the whole cavern was covered in glowing gemstones. There was a hole in the roof that made the stones sparkle and throw their colors in different directions. Sapphires, emeralds, ruby's', opals, diamonds, amethyst, _all of them. _It was like multiple rainbows were trapped in the cavern.

Dragon boy stepped in, grinning. "I'm Angin." He said.

I looked at him strangely. "Um…what kind of a name is that?" I asked.

He laughed. "Angin literally means wind. Hence that I'm a wind dragon." He walked over to a small area where the roof was lower. A small mattress and blanket were set up as if he was expecting a guest. _Which would be me… _I sighed. _You really did it this time Renesmee. _

"You will sleep here until she wants us to move to a new location. It's almost impossible for any dragons to get here without knowledge of the mountains." He gazed up at the roof where the moon was just beginning to appear through the hole. "I bet they all forgot about this place…most of the others have." His eyes were mournful.

I glanced at him curiously. "Where are we?" I breathed.

"If you want to use the human name, it's the Himalayas." He said matter- of -factually.

"You…brought me…to the Himalayas…" I hissed. I clenched my fists.

"Yea, only wind dragons can get up this high…unless there was a fire dragon but those are rare! Man, if there was a girl who was a fire dragon…" He sighed dreamily.

"Angin, snap out of it! Where am I? What is this cave?" I panicked.

He sighed. "This is the Elemental cave. It holds all the powers of the dragons, and the power of Mother nature herself." He said.

"You mean this is…"

"Yep, the center of the world, some of the humans were right about that at least." He snorted.

_This can't be happening... _

He laughed. "You okay?"

I gasped. "Yea, f-fine…"

He walked over and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I promise you will return to your family, but I can't promise you will in one piece…"

I nodded. I had expected something like that.

"My mistress is very strict. If there was something I could do I would but…" I nodded, understanding that greater things were at stake for him.

I looked around the cave, all the gems sparkling happily, it seemed almost like they were taunting me. They would continue to live for millennium; yet I would die within the month. My only chance was Artemis, now that she was a fire dragon she could rescue me…but how would she know where to find me? And Jacob…

_Oh Jacob… _

The gems faded and darkness came over me.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm glad so many of you are reading my story! :D I hope this chapter will satisfy those hungry minds ;) By the way School is over for me so I'll be updating more, hopefully**

**P.S. Once again not many people have been reading Year 2388 so I haven't bothered updating it. . PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! **

**~Wolfheart91210~ **

**Once again all characters besides the ones clearly stated in the Twilight Saga are mine! No touchy or Phoenix will have to knock you out! :P**

**Artemis POV ~ The Death of Terra**

It was all my fault. If I had walked away that day in the forest she would still be here, her warm brown eyes laughing, her pale face lit up in friendliness. But I didn't, I stayed and became her friend, endangering the life of my own cousin. _But we have a plan! We can still get her back! _My conscious screamed. My thoughts were in turmoil. Yes, we did have a plan, but an impossible one. How in the world were one dragon and eight vampires supposed to get blood from Mother Nature? Let alone find her?

At the moment I was quietly sitting on a black leather sofa in the Forks library with Edward. My uncle. It was hard getting used to, considering he was only three years older than me physically and a little over 90 years older time wise.

We didn't speak; he kept his head buried in his marble hands, his long fingers curled into his bronze hair. I was surprised he hadn't ripped it out of his skull by now; baldness would fit his time wise age…

"Artemis, come here a second." Carlisle said, motioning to me with one hand, a dusty, and worn out, brown leather book in his other. Standing I left Edward on the couch and walked over to Carlisle, my pink rain boots squealing on the hard tile floor.

He was standing in front of a book shelf in the non-fiction section, which according to his wife Esme was uncharacteristic of him to do so, but in these circumstances all options were being considered.

The light from a far window shone on his halo like blonde hair as he handed me the worn out book. "Look at these inscriptions; they appear to look like the same ones you described to me in your dream." He murmured.

Taking the leather book I looked closely at its cover. Little swirling symbols and sharp angles cress-crossed each other, making it look like an ancient version of Chinese calligraphy. The title of the book was _**Galeon on Stormy Seas**_.

I opened it and inside the cover large handwriting could be seen, it said: **Property of Barafu **

"Who's Barafu?" I asked Carlisle.

"It means ice in Swahili I believe." He responded; his eyebrows squinted together. "Are those the same symbols?" he questioned.

I nodded. "There the same ones as the ones on the sword." I whispered, turning the page to the first short story.

**The Death of Terra **

So far our voyage has been successful; we have visited the far reaches of the globe, claiming the new lands for our country. But, as all voyages do, we hit some minor problems. One was my own crew. They had become hysterical, saying that the ship was cursed and that we were being followed by a demon. This preposterous rumor started after we left the North Eastern shores of the New World where the waves crashed violently against the pebbled rocky shore. They kept claiming that the rocks had whispered to them, that the Earth and snarled beneath there feet. I was not as fickle, I told the men myself that I had not felt anything nor even scarcely believed in such children's bed time stories. Yet, they persisted, begging me to stop the ship on a near by Island until the creature passed. For the sake of the voyage and for the sanity of my men I docked the ship in the waters off one of the rocky Islands a few miles off the mainland. There we set up camp among the craggy boulders where the harsh ocean winds could not tear at us. What I didn't know, was that we weren't the only ones seeking shelter.

One of my men had been keeping watch on one of the far boulders over looking the ocean when he had been taken. The next shift was to be mine and I had thought at the time that he had gone back to the camp early. I was wrong. As I was keeping watch I spotted a large shape coming toward the island over the ocean. At first I thought it was a small swift moving cloud, but it had wings…and four legs…and a long pointed tail…

"Raise the alarm!" I shouted, startling half my men awake.

The beast came closer. Never in all my ship fairing years had I ever seen a creature such as this.

A long scaly body with rich jewel, green likes scales and large devil's wings with foreboding claws. It landed on a boulder not ten feet from me, its earthy breath on my face. Its large emerald eyes bore with baleful hatred into my soul. I knew what it wanted, the men had been right.

My men came stumbling up the rocky shore with weapons in hand, their enraged voices carrying over the breeze. The demon looked up, its eyes sparking with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Kill it! Kill it now!" They shouted, pointing their instruments at the scaly creature.

"Get the rope from the ship! We can't kill it unless we tie it down!" I shouted back. They quickly obeyed my orders.

I was surprised that the demon had not left; it seemed to be scrutinizing us. It made low rumbling noises, scraping at the rock with its taloned paw.

My first mate yelled at me. "Sir, all we have is chains!"

I looked around me on the rocks, thinking of a way to defeat the beast before it could kill more of my men. Then I spotted it: A large, tall wooden pole beyond the dragon on the edge of the rocks.

"There! Tie the beast to the pole!" I ordered them. "Let the tide take care of it!"

The creature was big, but not so big enough that my men weren't able to toss a metal ring around its long scaly neck and attach a chain to it.

The Demon struggled, killing one of the men on the spot, his blood spattering over the others.

"Keep steady!" I encouraged them.

Finally, they were able to get it to the pole, the Demons scorching eyes flickering with a green fire. It tugged against its restraints, roaring out a loud call, its talons scoring the rocks again and again. No one came.

When we boarded our ship for home I looked back to the Island where the beast watched me with intelligent eyes as the waves slowly began to rise. It no longer looked angry, just defeated.

And as the Galeon sailed away into the mist, the green Demon let out a final roar, its cries engulfed by the rising tides…

**Barafu~ the green Demons name was Terra. A mythical creature called a Dragon. According to the observations of the men on the Galeon, she was trying to send a message, one that was never received. **

As I finished reading Barafu's side note I realized what should have been obvious from the start. The Death of Terra was the death of the first Earth dragon. One of the six!

_But who is Barafu? It couldn't be the first Ice dragon…Izzy had seen it die herself…Unless… _

"Artemis?"

"Huh? Oh, yes Carlisle?"

He looked at me with solemn eyes, his mouth set at a reluctant angle. "I just got a call, from Bella."

At the sound of her name Edward quickly stood and trotted over, his dark eyes anxious. I realized then that he hadn't hunted since Renesmee was taken.

"Bella? What did she say? Did they find Renesmee?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, the dragon who took her is back."

I gasped. "How?"

Edward hissed. "Why haven't they killed it yet?" He demanded, making the few humans in the library turn their heads to look at us.

Carlisle nodded to them then grasped Edward shoulder, pushing him deeper into the aisles. He stopped when we were surrounded by books, hidden from curious eyes.

"Edward! The Dragon is a young boy, he was ordered to take Nessie. We would be no better than the Volturi if we took his life." He said sternly, his eyes darting to me when he said Volturi.

Edward sighed, shaking his father's hand off his shoulder. "Fine, but I want to ask him a few questions…"

"And you will, after Bella has agreed to it."

"Huh?" Edward and I both questioned.

"She's the one who found him and took him to the house, she's grown…protective of him. I think she knows something that we don't." Carlisle assured us before Edward could protest.

Edward nodded, his jaw set in a hard line. "Well? Can we go back?" He said through his teeth. "Did we find anything?"

I stepped up to them, still holding the leather book. "Yes, I hope you have a card for this library. We found a lead."

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16  Payback's a Bitch

**Hey guys, this may be my last chapter on Unforgotten. I still have not decided whether to continue this or not, but I hope some of y'all will help me with that. I wanted to make this chapter longer and filled with more drama, but I feel like this chapter is mainly focused on Renesmee and certain aspects of not only her powers but the way she's toughening up. She will need to if I continue with this story (: I do hope that you will see improvement in my style and grammar mid-way through this chapter. ( Just so you know it starts with the word Hesitating…) So enjoy! Don't forget to R&R if you want.**

**- Wolfy**

**I own all characters besides the ones who sparkle and turn into wolves_. _**

**"Savin' Me"**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_[Chorus:]_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

**Renesmee POV ~ Chp. 16 - Payback's a Bitch**

I didn't remember anything after I blacked out, just the sensations of being touched: a hand on my shoulder shaking me, a pair of muscled arms lifting me from the ground, the feeling of being weightless and cold sharp air whipping my num face. Then it slowly became warmer, my skin tingled and seemed to thaw in the barely warming rays of the sun. Shockingly at one point it felt as if the person carrying me dropped me, a hard smooth marble surface cracking against my marble form. Finally, the last I could recall was me sinking into soft satin sheets and my consciousness slipping deeper into dreams…

A warm pair of lips lightly brushed mine; making my cheeks burn and my heart race erratically.

"Wake up sweet angel, your safe." A silky smooth voice called to me, sounding like a perfect tenor bell.

My eyes flew open and I choked out a gasp. _This isn't home… _

"J-Jacob?!" I gasped.

He was laying next to me, his dark smoldering eyes boring into mine, his face dangerously close and his large hand cupping both of mine. Behind him an immense stone wall made of marble shone in the candlelight surrounding the huge red satin bed where I lay. Two huge wooden double doors with a familiar family crescent engraved in it were closed, the gold handles reflecting our images.

I looked back at him and gulped. "Jacob…where are we? And how did you find me?" I asked confused.

"I was with you all along Renesmee; I followed you here from the cave and snuck in here to make sure you were okay. I couldn't bare it if they had hurt you!" He whispered, his musky scent wafting over my face, making my head spin in a good way.

"If who had hurt me?" I questioned. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I didn't care if a whole flock of dragons, vampires, or whatever else was out there came bursting through the doors, I just wanted to be with him while it lasted.

I could tell from the way his eyes became heavy that he felt the same way. Slowly he reached out his other hand, his body leaning into mine, and softly stroked my cheek from my eye to my chin.

"I missed you so much Nessie…I didn't know if…I would ever see you again." He said huskily, his warm bare chest now over my hands trapped between our bodies.

I swallowed. "Same." I whispered, pulling my hands out so I could encircle them around his shoulders, trying to get him closer. He smiled and brought his other hand out as well and cupped my head between his warm rough hands. I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt his breath billowing over my face. _The smell of pine trees and earth; like home_…

Cold lips met my warm ones and my eyes snapped open in surprise. _His _lips_ shouldn't be cold! _Looking into his eyes I saw a shimmer of crimson, and that's when I knew that I had been tricked.

"Get away from me!" I hissed surprising myself as I quickly pulled away from him and flipped off the satin bed, landing in a slight crouch.

Jacob, or the person impersonating Jacob, chuckled and winked, his bare chest leaking of Jacobs tan skin and fading into the marble vampire white skin that I knew only too well. His brown eyes turned red and his jaw smoothed out and his hands shrunk. His muscles shrunk as well to become less bulky and lankier, almost like teenagers would look. Finally, Jacobs black hair disappeared to be replaced by dark liquid golden brown. I watched, horrified as Jacobs body melted before my eyes and was replaced by a vampires. It was my worst nightmare come true.

The vampire spoke, his bare chest slightly sparkling in the candlelight. "Hello, Miss Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I didn't relax my stance, but my father always told me that being polite can go a long way in tough situations.

"Nice to meet you too." I spat, forcing the words out one by one. _Nice to finally meet the real you. _

He was as still as a stone, the only thing that moved where his lips which changed into a grin. "You don't have to like that. Please, sit."

Hesitating, I kept my stance by the wall. I sized him up with my eyes, analyzing every detail. _He seems to be the cocky type; over confident and over thinking his powers. Just because he can change his looks doesn't mean he acquires the same strengths. He's nothing more than a regular vampire…which is still quite stronger than me. _

"I think I'll stand." I finally said, un-bending my spine and standing tall, my hands in fists by my sides.

The vampire scowled, his eyebrows coming together in disappointment. "As you wish." He said indifferently, standing with the same smooth perfect air that most vampires had. It seemed like he danced across the floor to the bedside table which was also golden like the door.

"I bet your wondering why you're here, Renesmee." He almost cooed, picking up a golden spout and pouring himself what looked like red wine into a gold goblet. I knew from the smell of it though that it was blood. My mouth became very moist…

I swallowed. "Maybe I am; what does it matter to you?" I countered, holding back my thirst with thoughts of my family. _Just remember how strong they are. You can get through this._

He raised one perfect brow, sipping the blood from the goblet with slow torturing movements. "I think it would matter more to you than I. See, it wasn't just a coincidence that the Dragon boy brought you here to the volturi, the shape shifter's work for _us." _

_What?!_

He chuckled lightly, setting the golden goblet down on the table and slowly coming to my side, lifting a lock of my curly bronze hair and smelling it, his lips too close to my neck for comfort. "Hmm, they were so very eager to capture you. They wished to use you in a little…experiment. Of course the volturi was eager to get revenge on the Cullen clan who had broken their laws. I guess what a human would say is: payback's a bitch, isn't it?" He said, laughing loudly at the last sentence and letting my hair swing back into place at my shoulder.

_Capture me? Experiment on me? _

My head was spinning with many questions, but only one really made me curious.

Stepping up to him I met his crimson gaze squarely, gauging his reaction. "How did the volturi manage to get the Dragons to work with them?" I inquired.

The vampire smiled, his eyes glowing with a strange light. "There is still a lot you do not know about them, Renesmee. As far as you're concerned, vampires are by far, still the dominant species." He growled, suddenly grabbing my neck and forcing me into the wall. I gasped, kicking out at his stomach and scratching at his marble arms to no avail.

He shook his head, staring at me in pity. "I still don't know why those Cullens want to protect such a pitiful creature. You are their weakest creation." He hissed, squeezing his hands deathly tight around my neck, my air supply running out. I had to do something, and fast.

"Weak?!" I spat, my frustration boiling over and filling my veins with adrenaline. "I think there's still a lot more that you need to learn about _me!_"

Stretching out both arms, I reached out and grabbed his head between my two small palms. Closing my eyes, I flooded him with sensory overload.

_A crimson dream; life gaping at the jaws of death, a large snow blanketed field filled with dark figures floating over the ground. A little girl stands in the center of the field cloaked in a bright red hood, her long bronze ringlets hanging out of the sides. She's crying; all around her pale glittering bodies lay shattered and broken, a few trying to put themselves together before being helplessly tossed into a pit of flames. A tall shadowed man approaches her and touches the top of her head lightly with his almost transparent skin. Just as she looks up, the man glimpses at her large, deep, chocolate brown eyes that radiates with warmth, but is overlaid by grief and loss. Taking her by the throat, he lifts her from the ground, staring into those doe eyes as she kicks, screams, and cries out for her dying family. He watches as the warmth in her eyes dies, replaced by an eternal emptiness. _

_A crimson dream; life gaping at the jaws of death, a large snow blanketed field filled with dark figures floating over the ground. A little girl lies in the center of the field cloaked in a bright red hood, her bronze ringlets splayed all around her still face, her eyes staring at the snow filled sky. She's dead._

I stop the connection, removing my hands from his head as the vampire collapses to the ground, his loud gasping breaths being echoed in the tall stone room. I lean against the wall, regaining my bearings and watching as he stares blankly at the floor. He will think it's an illusion, but what it really is is a dream, my dream.

_Payback's a bitch, isn't it? _


	17. Chapter 17  Path of Fate

**Hey guys, Wolfy here. I have decided to continue with Unforgotten as long as you all desire more. I hope you have realized that this is a type of story where you have many POV's. I like it when you get to see everything from different perspectives; also it's very fun to write. With this chapter I am going to introduce two new POVs as well as some surprising new elements. Enjoy! **

**-Wolfy**

**All non-twilight saga characters are my property, no stealing please. **

**Chapter 17 – The Interrogation part 1**

**Izzoradelle POV – Path of Fate**

I watched as the waves crashed into the rocky shore, the empty sky twinkled with the light of the stars and a beautiful full moon shone down atop the water, making it shimmer luminously. My wings ached from my long flight from my Draci's home to the Forks Library where Emerald's daughter, Artemis, still walked side by side with the vampires. I wished for nothing more than to warn her that she was treading over ancient powers that were not meant to be trifled with, yet, in my heart, I wanted her to make her own choices. She was now a fully grown dragon. She had been trained by the entire Draci, she would be fine.

_Why don't you stop lying and tell yourself why you really don't want to stop her. You want her to find Mother Earth. _

I shook my head, raising my forearm and scoring my talons over my eyes, my white scales glittering like fallen snow. My deepest desire: to see the red Dragoness for myself; I had so many questions to ask…so many inquiries as to why things are the way they are. Why? Why was I…

"Izzy?"

I turned my slender head, my bright icy blue eyes meeting the deep watery blue ones of Sapphire, her human form cloaked in her blue elemental robe, the pattern of scaly wings printed on either side. Her long blond locks hung out from the right side, resting like a waterfall over her chest.

"Sapphire, what are you doing here?" I growled, both surprised and annoyed that she followed me all the way here.

Sapphire stepped up to me, gently stroking my shoulder blade which was just above her head. "Can you transform so we can talk properly?" She asked, lifting her eyes to gaze into mine with gentleness.

I shrugged her hand off and stood, lumbering further toward the ocean so my legs were half engulfed by the waves. "No. I don't want to talk."

Sapphire sighed. I could hear her feet crunching over the rocks as she too transformed, the sharp tears and cracks of her bones growing, breaking, changing until she stood in her true form; the slender, powerful water Dragoness.

_Why do you do this to yourself Iz? No matter how much you want to you can't change what has been laid out before you. Just accept it, Barafu choose you for a reason when-_

_HE DID NOT CHOOSE ME! _I snarled at her, turning and lifting my wings over my head in a display of anger. _It was an accident! I was the only one he COULD give his powers to at the time before he died. There are no coincidences, no path of fate that led me there. He only gave his powers to me because I was the only one out of the village who would care to see a creature die alone…_

Sapphire came to stand at my shoulder, her long neck towering over my smaller dragon form. She heated the water around us, easing my tight muscles.

_Exactly; he saw goodness in you, a light that the selfishness of mankind could not diminish. Even if you were a last resort, I believe he picked the right Dragoness to be one of the six. You were born to be one. _

I looked at her, really looked at her. Her expression, though covered by blue shimmering scales, showed tenderness and outright honesty; If she believed that I was the right one, then who wouldn't?

I shook with emotion. My whole life had been decided for me the minute I saw Barafu for the first time. I had to watch my family slowly grow old and die, my whole village change erratically. I've seen the earth be ravaged in an Ice Age and be warmed by man's creations. I've seen blood spilled over idiotic acts and heroic deeds and saw the beauty of life and felt the warmth of love and friendship. In the end, the minute I saw Barafu, that was when I started living.

_Thank you. I promise, I will find her, no matter how long it takes. _

**Artemis POV**

I sneezed as I waited inside the Cullen's attic with Emmet, Jasper, and the boy who captured Renesmme for Bella, Edward, and Carlisle to come up with a decision on what to do with him. The minute we walked into the House Bella was in our way, keeping us from going to see the boy. It took a lot of persuading from Edward to calm her down and let us at least see him. To be honest, the moment I saw him I wanted to leap at him and tear his throat out.

He was restrained in a metal chair from Carlise's office, chains from who knows where wrapped around his torso, arms, and legs. I was sitting on a stack of old boxes farthest away from where he sat with my legs crossed over each other and my head resting on my palm. Emmet and Jasper were talking about something having to do with football and not paying attention to him at all. I, on the other hand, kept my eyes on him, glaring as he squirmed under my gaze.

**Angin POV**

I couldn't even meet her eyes for one millisecond. They were large, flaming, almost crimson tinted orange. I can't even to begin to explain the fear those fiery eyes scorched into my soul. Every time I looked up, they were there to meet me, her small perfectly oval shaped face in a permanent scowl of hatred. By the way she sat, the way she held herself with that "I'm so tough aura", I could tell immediately that she was one of my species. I remember when I transformed for the first time and I had acted the same way, just like others had before me.

I tried looking up again, suddenly wondering what type of Dragoness she was, but once again I was stumped by her eternal fiery gaze. Her cascading orange hair was hiding her element mark, usually present on a dragon's right temple. Only other dragons are able to see it, a trick that has kept our species from being discovered by pestering humans.

She smirked, reaching her hand up to her temple and twisting a lock of her wild untamed hair, like she was teasing me. I found myself growling a bit, watching her hand keeping her true form hidden from me.

One instant I was growling and the next I was crying out in pain. It felt like a fifty pound marble brick had struck the back of my head and I tried to twist around to see who it was but found my head trapped between two marble white hands and a pair of liquid golden eyes staring into mine.

"Watch it, boy. If my wife wasn't so kind toward strangers I would have your head on a stick." A deep voice growled, having the iconic tenor bell sound. The vampire then shoved my head to the side roughly, letting me get my bearings so I could look upon my enemies.

**Artemis POV **

Watching Edward slap the back of the boy's head made me smile with satisfaction. I had hoped he would suffer for the pain and worry he had brought upon the Cullen family and myself, but knowing the peace maker Carlisle and Bella's soft heart it was a long shot. _Maybe I'll just kill him while their out hunting…_

I saw Edward look at me with an agreeing nod, a small crooked smile on his lips.

Bella stepped forward, placing a hand on Edwards shoulder and facing the boy. "Before we come to a decision I want you to tell my husband and Carlisle exactly what you told me." She said her voice surprisingly calm and level.

I saw the boy swallow, a bead of sweat appearing on his brow. "Um, well, see sir, I didn't want to take your daughter. I was ordered to by my Draci's leader." He stammered, his light sky blue eyes dancing around from vampire, to vampire, avoiding all eye contact with me.

Carlisle's honey eyes narrowed thoughtfully while Edward clenched his fist. "What is his name? We should hunt him down and-"

"Edward, please calm down. I know you want Renesmee back as much as I do but rushing into dangerous situations won't help anything." Bella said to him, her voice gentle as she rested her head on his shoulder lovingly.

Edward took a deep calming breath and stroked her head with his free hand, unclenching the other one hanging at his side.

I decided that it was my turn to ask the questions. Standing, I walked over to the boy and stood in front of him, placing my hands on my hips and glaring down at him. _I so want to rip your head off right now…_

"What's your name?" I asked, my voice sounding loud in the now quiet space.

He gulped. "Angin."

_Huh, I was expecting some beach boy name like Shay._

"Good. Now where did you take Renesmee?" I asked keeping my eyes locked on his.

**Angin POV**

I kept getting lost in her eyes, closer up they weren't as terrifying, just more…intense. Her smell reminded me of hot coffee in the morning with a hint of the familiar earth smell that followed my kind. Her skin tone was much darker than previously thought. In the light you could see that she had a healthy looking golden tan, only heightening her over-all fiery appearance, her only flaw being a few pimples at the top of her head. The vampires looked like dead corpses in comparison.

"I can't tell you that." I told the girl, feeling guilty.

Instantly, her eyes flamed up in outrage. "What do you mean you _can't tell me?!_ Just open your mouth and use your tongue to form words. It's not impossible!" She snapped, her face coming closer to mine in an aggressive way.

I strained against my chains, but was once again held back. I sighed, glaring right back at her, trying to hold my own. "It's not that it's impossible, it's that I _can't. _I don't know where she is."

She slapped me across the face, my breath taken away as my right eye welled up with watery tears.

"I said tell me where you took her! We saw you take off with her and head into the mountains. Is she there?" She growled, her knuckles whitening from her squeezing her fists.

I shook my head, having to squint from the pain of her sharp blow. "No. I flew over them and crossed the ocean. I'm surprised none of you chased me." I chuckled a bit at the end, knowing that even if they had followed me they would have not been able to keep up once I crossed over the mountains.

This time she punched me right in the gut, squarely in my diaphragm, making me bend over and wheeze for a minute. She then grabbed me by my hair and forced my head back, her fiery locks like a mane of flames around her furious face.

"I want you to tell me _exactly _where you took her." She hissed, pushing my head back in an uncomfortable angle.

In the corner of my good eye I could see the five vampires watching with no emotion expressed on their faces. They obviously thought this was the only way to get it out of me.

"I took her to the Himalayas. End of story. Can you let go of me now?" I protested, wincing at the vice like grip she had on my hair.

"The Himalayas? Why would he take Renesmee there?" One of the vampires asked; a big brawny one who had been one of my guards.

The one vampire whose name was Carlisle spoke thoughtfully. "It is a peculiar place to take her. Maybe there is some sort of importance in it to the shape shifters?"

"Or it could be where their base is." Another vampire, a blonde male said his arms folded over his chest. He had also been one of my guards while the other vampires were gone.

Artemis was the only one who looked un-amazed. In fact, she seemed to look right through me and know where exactly in the Himalayas I had taken her too.

"I can't believe you dirty bastards actually found it. You took her to the Elemental cave, didn't you?" She hissed, leaning forward and scrutinizing my response.

"Uh… yea?"

Carlisle then walked up beside her, making her drop her hold on me. "What's the Elemental cave, Artemis?" He questioned.

Artemis sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "It's this big cave in the center of the world that holds the gems that give us our power. It's also said to be the cave where Adamina, or Mother Earth, created the first six." She said her eyes darting back to glare at me.

Bella stepped forward, her heart shaped face glowing with hope. "So she's at the cave?"

Artemis shook her head. "I doubt it."

I was startled that she thought that. She was correct on all accounts but how did she guess that?

**Artemis POV**

_The elemental cave? I can't believe there that dumb, it was so obvious I should have guessed it right away. _

"What do you mean?"

I looked behind me at Edward who was giving me a curious look. He probably heard my thoughts and was wondering why she wouldn't still be there.

"She wouldn't be there anymore. The power of the crystals probably would have made her faint, knocking her out long enough to take her to another location entirely." I told him, my hands itching to slap Angin's face again.

"Ok, ok look. Here's the deal. I will tell you where I took her, but then you have to let me go." He said; the right side of his face red from where I had slapped him.

"So what, that you can fly home to your little Draci and warn them that were coming to kick their asses?" I growled.

He shook his head, his blue eyes turning surprisingly cold. "No. I don't want to go back." He muttered.

Silence met his words. The only thing that broke it was Bella who stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "We will let you go, Angin. We just want to know where my daughter is." She replied quietly.

He sighed; hanging his head till his chin touched his chest. His next words were probably the most shocking of all. "She's at the voltuiri's castle. They are the ones who ordered us to bring her there."

Hisses met his words. I saw Edward clench is jaw and Emmet looking like he wanted nothing more to sink his teeth into something. Even Carlisle was frowning.

Bella responded. "Thank you." But just before she could un-chain him Edward came up and stopped her.

"Hold on, we have one more thing to ask."

Carlisle reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the book we had found in the library, handing it to me and nodding.

I knew that we still had one more issue to cover; the words that Angin said to Jacob Black.

Holding up the book, I opened the page to where Barafu's signature could be seen clearly and the title _The Death of Terra_ clearly stated in front of Angin's face.

I looked into his eyes, his gaze a range of guilt, pain, and finally recognition.

_So he does know about this book. Then this should be interesting…_

"Angin, tell me, what do you know about the whereabouts of the first six?"

**Part 2 continued in the next chapter**


End file.
